De Visita
by YuriHot
Summary: Akari Es la nueva novia de Yui, pero esto esta a punto de cambiar debido a una pelirrosa furiosa que hará lo posible por separarlas, y eso implica aliarse con Sakurako para que le enseñe a Akari los placeres de la carne y que así termine en la cama de cualquier chica. Futanari ChicaxChica
1. Chapter 1

Frustrada ella estada, bufando lanzo el mando inalámbrico de la consola de videojuegos. Se tiró de espaldas y estiro su cuerpo sobre el piso.

–¿me pregunto que estarán haciendo las demás?

Era una pregunta tonta pues seguramente estarían en sus casas debido a la hora que era. Pero tanto más solo le importaba una, la chica pelirroja que le arrebata el sueño. Ya sea en sus mejores pensamientos hasta sus más perversos y lascivos, Akari siempre estaba en ellos. Pensando en una de muchas fantasías, Yui sintió como algo entre sus piernas crecía, sacudió pues esos pensamientos mandándolos lejos pues aun no era tiempo, su novia era todavía una inocente niña.

Ya era tarde, así que fue a tomar un baño y refrescar sus ideas. Mientras el agua acariciaba su desnudo y atlético cuerpo, Yui no dejaba de pensar en esa pelirroja. La sensación de que dejaban sus labios sobre los suyos.

–Akari, como deseo hacerte mía

Su corazón se aceleró, envió rejeras cantidades de sangre en un área específica. Miro hacia abajo y ahí estaba él, otra vez listo para la acción. ¿Cuántas veces había sucedido? Los números eran inexactos, pero algo era seguro, debía saciar su apetito y pronto.

El timbre sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Envolvió sobre su desnudo cuerpo una toalla para cubrir sus vergüenzas. Aprisa salió del baño para atender la puerta.

–¡un momento!

Llego hasta el comunicador, apretando un botón vio quien era la que del otro lado estaba. Su corazón se emocionó, pero también otra parte de ella, respiro profundamente para tratar inútilmente de controlarse. Verifico que nada estuviera fuera de lugar y procedió abrir la puerta.

–Hola Yui-chan- la linda pelirroja le saludó cordialmente. Pero al darse cuenta de que Yui estaba desnuda solo con una simple toalla ella se sonrojó

–Akari-chan, que sorpresa. ¿Gustas pasar?- dijo Yui haciéndose a un lado para que Akari entrara en el apartamento

–gra… gracias, con permiso- dijo muy sonrojada, y más al ver aquel bulto que Yui sin mucho éxito trataba de ocultar

–Ponte cómoda, voy a ponerme algo de ropa– Akari la vio dirigirse hacia su habitación. La pelirroja solo se mordió los labios con una imagen que surco su mente en ese momento

Mientras Yui se ponía algo cómoda Akari se sentó solo en el sofá de la pequeña sala a esperarla. Y en su mente aún estaba esas imágenes que la habían hecho salir de casa, en busca de su novia.

–Lamento el retraso- dijo Yui regresando con ella

–No hay problema- Akari la vio sentarse

–y ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Ya es de noche y no me avisaste que vendrías-

Akari le respondió besándola con necesidad, Yui no se no negó, también la necesitaba y mucho. Solo cuando el aire se volvió una necesidad ellas se separaron, Yui vio como Akari parecía estar bastante excitada, ya que estaba muy sonrojada y respiraba con rapidez

–¿Qué sucede Akari?- pero podría estar equivocada, y que mejor que cerciorarse

–es que… mis padres no están en casa y onee-chan y Tomoko-onee-chan están…- Akari se había sonrojado solo al recordarlo

–¿están?

–fue un accidente… las vi… Tomoko-onee-chan parecía disfrutarlo mucho… yo quiero…

–¿tú quieres?

–yo… yo quiero… yo quiero probar

Eso sorprendió mucho a Yui, de todo se había imaginado en la vida, pero nunca que su dulce novia le propusiera hacer el amor por primera vez.

–¿estas segura?

Tenía que preguntar, aunque todos sus sentidos le decían que debía despojarla de todas sus prendas y poseerla. Pero no quería hacerle daño, bien podría ser efecto del momento en que vio a su hermana follar salvajemente a su novia. Yui sabía que ellas no son nada discretas, son como fieras que necesitan coito para aprovechar el tiempo de celo.

Akari le respondió besándola, se sentó sobre sus piernas para estimularla. Yui dejo que ella fuera la que tuviera el control. Se propuso solo a disfrutar de las caricias que Akari le proporcionaba. Poco a poco la ropa estorbaba

–Yui-chan… te amo

Akari descendió por el cuello de Yui, dando salvajes besos y chupetones que seguramente dejarían una marca, a Yui no le importaba, de su boca lo único que salía eran sonidos de éxtasis. Akari tomo entre sus manos los firmes pechos de su novia, los masajeo y lamio antes de chupar cada uno de ellos.

–Akari… aaaa… me volverás loca

Yui la aparto y la miro un momento con esa mirada llena de deseo. Sus labios se unieron y sus lenguas exploraron. Akari movía sus caderas, ella ya lo sentía entre sus piernas aquel bulto, lo deseaba dentro de ella. Yui despojo a Akari de su blusa y su sostén, los pequeños pechos de la niña saltaron a la vista.

–Yui-chan…

Yui llevo sus manos hasta el trasero de Akari, debajo de su falda se sumergió para acariciarle. Era una tortura, ya su ropa le apretaba casi no lo podía contener. Akari bajo de las piernas de Yui, ella quería conocerlo de alguna manera. Akari quito los shorts de Yui, se sorprendió al ver ese bulto en la ropa interior de Yui.

–Akari…

Akari tomo del elástico aquella prenda, la deslizo fuera de las piernas maravillándose de aquel pedazo de carne. Fascinada lo estudio atentamente, se arrodillo entre las piernas de Yui a la vez que esta las abría para que Akari pudiera verlo bien.

–es grande

Temerosa lo acaricio con su suave mano

–aaa…

Estaba haciendo bien, los suaves gemidos de Yui lo confirmaban. Había un poco de líquido sobre la punta, Akari llevada por sus instintos lamio esa zona, haciendo que Yui se retorciera de placer. Como una paleta paso su lengua por los bordes, una y otra vez. Pero Yui quería sentir los labio de ella envolver su polla.

–Akari… usa tu boca

Sabía que la niña era inexperta, pero también le extrañaba que llegase hasta ese punto. Dudosa beso la punta, probando más de ese líquido, su sabor era raro pero le gustaba. Envolvió con sus labios la polla de Yui, y suavemente trato de llegar hasta la base, pero sintió náuseas y lo retiro rápidamente.

–Perdón Yui-chan- La mirada chiste al no poder complacerla, Yui le acaricio la cabeza

–no intentes algo que no puedas hacer

Akari volvió la lamerla

–aaa… Akari no necesitas metértela entera en la boca… basta con solo la punta

Akari asintió e hizo lo que Yui le dijo. Metió esa dura polla en su boca solo hasta donde podía sin sentir el deseo de vomitar

–asiiii… bien… usa tu lengua… pásala por la punta y alrededor

Akari subía y bajaba la cabeza, proporcionándole a Yui algo torpe pero delicioso sexo oral. Y es que solo tener su polla dentro de la boca de esa pequeña niña era suficiente para hacerla gritar de pasión. Tanto era el placer que Yui no pudo contenerse más

–Akariiii…

Lanzo un grito, disparo toda esa carga en la boca de su amada. Akari sintió ese cambio repentino, trato de mantenerlo pero no lo logro. Escupió la polla y tosió un par de veces, era su primera vez. Yui cayó sobre el sofá algo agotada, pero miro como la niña tomaba del piso parte del semen que cayó de su boca y jugaba con él. Akari levanto su cabeza y abrió su boca mostrándole a Yui que aun tenia parte de su semilla dentro de ella. No lo hubiera imaginado, Akari la había hecho correrse como nunca antes con varias sesiones de masturbación. Akari sabor un poco acostumbrándose al sabor, y termino tragando el semen de su amada Yui.

–Akari…

Akari aún no estaba satisfecha, se puso de pie y beso a Yui. Yui no le importo probarse a sí misma.

–te quiero dentro de mi- Akari dijo

Yo la tomo al estilo princesa y la llevo hasta su habitación, depositándola sobre la cama termino quitándole toda la ropa. Ella estaba desnuda e indefensa, Yui miro con fascinación el cuerpo desnudo de la niña, podía sentir como su miembro se ponía cada vez más duro. Yui se colocó encima de ella, la besó de forma tierna y le hizo la pregunta

–Akari ¿estas segura?

Akari abrió las piernas dejando que la polla de Yui le rozara la hinchada vagina. –adelante Yui-chan

Yui asintió, tomo con una mano su palpitante polla y la acercó hasta la húmeda entrada de la niña. Era una tortura contenerse, pero Akari hacia una mueca de dolor mientras poco a poco era invadida por Yui.

–duele

Yui la besó delicadamente haciendo que Akari se relajara, faltaba poco así que de golpe entro por completo en ella. Akari grito de dolor y se aferró al cuerpo de Yui, Yui por su parte estaba maravillada con la sensación húmeda caliente y apretada del interior de Akari.

–Akari… te amo

–te amo Yui-chan

Espero hasta que la expresión de Akari cambiara por completo y volviera a su estado de lujuria. Cuando Akari relajo el rostro Yui supo que era el momento.

–ahh…- Akari gimió ante el movimiento, fue despacio entrando y saliendo –Yuiii… ahh ahh… se ahhh siente bien ahh-

Yui estaba en la gloria, pronto se vio imposible no aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas, más rápidas, más profundas, más, mas, era lo único en que podía pensar. Devorándola y penetrándola una y otra vez. Akari sentía su interior arder de pasión, aquella polla la volvía loca,

–ahh ahh Akari ahh

Cada vez más rápido, Yui tomo las piernas de Akari y las levanto en el aire, salió un momento de ella para besarle y lamerle la hinchada vulva.

–Akari ponte a gatas

Akari asintió y se giró, se colocó a gatas levantando su trasero para darle liberta a Yui con el penetramiento. Yui pasó su lengua saboreando los jugos, llevó su polla hasta la entrada y la penetro de una sola embestida

–ahh ahh

Yui se aferró a las caderas de la niña, Akari se anticipaba a sus movimientos haciendo más fácil la penetración.

–Akari ahh te amo Akari te amo

–Yui-chann… ahh mas

Yui obedeció y fue con mayor fuerza, las paredes de Akari parecían apretarle volviendo más cerca de del punto culminante.

–Akari ahh ahh… Akariii…

Tenía que aguantar, no sabía si la niña había tenido ya su orgasmo, no falto mucho Akari se detuvo y gritó

–Yui-chan me corroooo…

Yui sintió ese repentino cambio de húmeda y como la vagina de Akari parecía quererse tragar su polla, las paredes se cerraron envolviendo su polla, dio dos embestidas más antes de soltar toda su carga dentro de la niña.

–Akari…

Akari sintió aquel liquido llenarla por dentro haciendo que con espasmos aportara aún más fluidos. Yui cayó sobre el cuerpo de la niña agotada por toda esa experiencia. Se movió a un lado de la cama y la abrazo fuertemente.

–Akane y Tomoko no tienen vergüenza

–Tal vez, pero eso es lo que me hizo venir aquí en primer lugar- dijo Akari recibiendo un beso de Yui

–aun así me sorprendió que supieras ciertas cosas

–bueno es que…- Akari se sonrojo y no sabía si contarle a su novia, al final se decidió –cuando estaba en el club esta mañana de pronto entraron en el Kyōko-chan, Sugiura-senpai y Ikeda-senpai…

Yui ya presentía hacia donde iba todo eso –¿entonces ellas lo hicieron delante de ti?

–si, ellas hicieron un trio, sobre la mesa de té

–¿también Chitose?

–ella parecía disfrutarlo más, que incluso le rogó a Sugiura-senpai a que se lo metiera por detrás, al final Sugiura-senpai termino fallándolas a las dos por el ano.

–voy a tener que hablar con esa idiota.


	2. Chapter 2

Con una gran sonrisa aquella niña de cabello rojo llegó al colegio. Estaba bastante feliz pues había dado junto a su novia un gran paso. Ahora nadie podría decir que no le pertenece a Yui. Pero aquella alegría se tomaba amarga para cierta chica peli Rosa, ya que ella estaba bastante enterada de la situación.

-Buenos días- Akari saludo siempre manteniendo esa sonrisa a sus tres queridas amigas

-Buenos días- le saludaron de igual forma.

-te vez muy alegre hoy Akari-chan- aunque estuviera muy furiosa, las apariencias es algo en lo que Chinatsu es experta -¿te ha sucedido algo bueno hoy?-

-n-no…- Akari no era muy buena mintiendo -no me ha sucedido nada bueno- un ligero sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, rápidamente miro al piso para ocultarlo

-pero enserio que hoy pareces mucho más feliz- intervino Himawari -¿te siente bien? Tu cara se está enrojeciendo-

-ya no la moleste monstruo pechugón- Sakurako dijo dando inicio a la típica rutina de todos los días -tus tetas la están poniendo nerviosa-

-que dijiste tabla con patas-

Himawari y Sakurako discutieron como siempre, y como siempre Hima llegaba hasta el punto de notar la falta de empeño de la castaña. Akari estaba bastante segura que sus peleas habían subido de nivel, ya no eran simples apodos tontos, ahora sus insultos eran muy fuertes e inapropiados para unas chicas de su edad.

-te he dicho que prestes más atención, pero tú nunca escuchas, si lo haces mal esta vez, reprobaras-

-Bien, te demostrare que estas equivocada- sentenció Sakurako cruzándose de brazos -ven a mi casa esta tarde, y procura enseñarme esta vez-

-eres un caso perdido, ya me estas aburriendo-

-mira…- Sakurako se tragó sus palabras y pensó una mejor manera de atacar a Hima -Akari-chan ven a mi casa esta tarde, quiero que tú seas testigo de mi intelecto superior- inflo su pecho (cual) y lo golpeo con el puño -tú también Chinatsu-chan-

-ahí estaré apoyándote Saku-chan- la pelirroja se levantó y alabo el intento de esfuerzo de la castaña

El día paso sin mayores contratiempos, exceptuando cierta ira, celos y envidia de la chica pelirosa. Ya estaba bastante cabreada por como Akari se le arrimaba a su Yui-senpai, y fue que dentro del salón de club ella quedo de último, con una macabra sonrisa empezó a idear un plan. Con las actividades de clubes concluidas, Akari junto con Yui se alejaron de la escuela, mientras lo hacían iban seguidas de cerca por China, estudiando y analizando el momento perfecto.

-creí que éramos amigas Akari, tu sabias de que me gustaba Yui-senpai aun así me la quitaste, no eres más que una perra maldita, y como tal, quedaras después de lo que te hare. Jajaja JAJAJA…-

En la casa de la familia Ohmuro cierta castaña estaba muy cabreada con su amiga de cabello azul, por no dejarse tocar. Hima perdiendo los estribos por el comportamiento infantil de Sakurako, y las incontables situaciones en las que la chica de cabello castaño solo parecía tener una cosa en mente. Sexo.

-vamos Hima, yo sé que te gusta- dijo Sakurako acariciándole una pierna a Himawari

-podrías por favor concentrarte- Himawari abofeteo la mano de Sakurako y apunto con el dedo al libro de texto sobre la mesa

-¡cómo me voy a concentrar si estoy que ardo!- dijo Sakurako poniéndose de pie y mostrando el bulto que tenía entre las piernas

-Pues piensa en algo más que no sea satisfacer tu sucia cosa-

-¡oye no está sucia!, además no dijiste lo mismo esta mañana cuando la tenías en la boca- dijo Sakurako con una sonrisa arrogante

-hay veces en las que no sé porque ando junto a ti- Himawari suspiro fastidiada

-por qué te lo hago muy bien- Sakurako mantenía su actitud arrogante

-¡ja! ¿tu? como no, no me hagas reír. Para tu información eres la peor con la que he estado- dijo Hima, borrándole completamente la sonrisa a Sakurako

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Has estado con otras? – Sakurako apretó los dientes con enfado

-¿por qué esa cara Sakurako?, tu misma no andas diciendo por ahí que soy una puta- eso fue un golpe directo para la castaña

-era cierto los rumores- Sakurako pareció recordar una conversación que mantuvo con una compañera esa mañana -te acostaste con Funami-senpai-

-vaya al fin tu cerebro sirve para algo, ¿y sabes que otro rumor es cierto?, ella la tiene muy grande- dijo Himawari remarcando la última frase

-eres una…-

-¡mira, mejor ni hables, porque tú no eres una santa!, o me vas a decir que no te cogiste a la presidenta la semana pasada-

-eso es diferente- trato de librarse de las acusaciones

-¡¿en qué?!, en que es diferente, ¿y esa chica de ayer?- Himawari se levantó para encarar a Sakurako

-ella se había tropezado, yo solo la ayudaba-

-…en cuatro patas en el baño mientras la embestías una y otra vez. Por favor, yo no nací ayer-

-¡está bien! Si me la cogí, como muchas más ¿y eso que? -

-¡pues que eres tan puta como yo!- Himawari cogió sus cosas

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo Sakurako al ver que Hima salía por la puerta

-¡lejos de ti!-

-¡bien vete, no te necesito!-

Sakurako bufo molesta y se aventó sobre la cama y quedando con la mirada al techo. Su ira poco a poco se fue apaciguando, y mucho más al recordar aquello que tenía que hacer cuando cierta chica llegase a su casa. Tomo su celular y verifico una vez más un correo que había recibido de su amiga pelirosa, pensar en aquel momento basto para que se le dibujara una gran sonrisa.

Cuando Himawari salía por la puerta se topó con la adorable Akari. Esta le saludó, pero Himawari no le respondió. Akari pensó que tal vez haya discutido con Sakurako y por eso de su mal humor, pero también significaba que la chica de cabello azul no estar acompañándolas para aquella sección de estudio.

-Hola Sakurako-chan- saludo la niña entrando en la habitación de la castaña

-Akari-chan que bueno que al fin llegas-

-Es que tuve un pequeño retraso- Akari se rio -pero acabó de toparme con Hima ¿a dónde iba?

-A su casa, ella se fue bastante enojada- dijo Sakurako restándole importancia

-Saku-chan, quisiera que dejarán de pelear y se llevarán mejor- dijo Akari tomando asiento en un cojín en el suelo junto a la mesa

-Por eso me caes bien Akari, eres tan inocente- dijo Sakurako sentándose al filo de su cama para apreciar mejor a su amiga

-Moo… no te burles- Akari hizo un puchero -por cierto ¿Chinatsu no ha llegado aún?

-No, ella me envió un mensaje, dijo que se le había presentado un inconveniente- Sakurako sonrió por dentro

-Vaya, es una lástima-

-No te preocupes, es mejor así-

-Bien, ¿hasta donde avanzaste con Hima-chan?

-Sabes, olvidemos la tarea por unos momentos, mejor hagamos otra cosa- propuso Sakurako viendo las suaves piernas de Akari

-¿Como que?

-Qué te parece…- Sakurako se inclinó y le susurró a Akari mientras esta se ponía muy roja -jajaja… era broma no tienes por qué asustarse

-Bueno...- dijo nerviosa Akari -creo que será mejor si me voy dijo Akari nerviosa por aquella broma, se iba a poner de pie, pero Sakurako la detuvo

-No, pero si acabas de llegar, vamos Akari era sólo una broma. Mejor...- Sakurako cambio el tema -¿he querido preguntarte porque estas tan feliz esta mañana?

-Bueno eso... este...- No por nada Akari era mala para mentir ya que se había sonrojado

-¿Me estas ocultando algo?- Sakurako la estudio de pies a cabeza haciendo que Akari volviera a ponerse nerviosa -¿acaso tiene algo que ver con tu novia?

-No no no…- dijo muy rápido agitando las manos frente a ella

-¡Claro, eso es!. ¿Acaso lo hicieron Akari?

-¿Hacer que?- Akari trató de hacerse la desentendida.

-Ya sabes, hacer el amor- Dijo Sakurako levantándose de la cama y sentándose detrás de Akari

-No no hemos hecho eso

-Ya dilo... ¿cómo fue, se sintió bien, te dolió?- Sakurako le empezó a acariciar el hombro a la chica pelirroja haciendo que se sintiera muy incómoda, pero había algo mas

-no… no sé de qué…- dijo Akari

-¿se la chupaste, en qué posición te la metió?- Sakurako comenzó a susurrarle al oído a la chica

-basta…- dijo Akari en un susurro, Sakurako sonrió mas amplio, la chica estaba cayendo

-dime como fue…- Sakurako abrió sus piernas y se colocó detrás de ella a modo que esta última pudiera sentir la excitación de Sakurako -¿te gusto?-

-Si… se sintió bien- Sakurako acerco más su pelvis al trasero de Akari

-He escuchado que la polla de Yui es bastante grande- Sakurako comenzó a mover sus caderas contra el trasero de Akari, sacándole ligeros suspiros a la chica pelirroja

-Es… escuchaste…- Akari se estaba excitando mucho, sentía como sus partes ya empezaban a humedecerse

-Pues claro, las chicas con las que ella ha estado son muchas- Sakurako levanto su falda y liberó su miembro para que hiciera contacto con la ropa de Akari, como no llevaba ropa interior porque creyó que iba tener mucha diversión con Himawari, el trabajo se le hizo muy fácil

-No… eso no es cierto- Akari volvió a sentir el miembro duro de Sakurako hacer presión en su trasero

-Por favor Akari, crees que ella sólo lo haría contigo- Sakurako comenzó jalando la falda de Akari para que su miembro tuviera más contacto con la piel

-No sé- Akari ya estaba bastante excitada por el roce con Sakurako que ya solo se dejaba manosear

-Claro, ella te ama mucho, pero eso no significa que no busque placer en o tres chicas. Todas lo hacen, es natural- Sakurako beso el hombro de la chica -hasta tú lo puedes hacer- la castaña lamio la oreja de la pelirroja sacándole un gemido

-aaaah… En… en serio…- Akari levanto su trasero un poco, Sakurako aprovecho y metió su miembro bajo el trasero de Akari al tiempo que jalo el dobladillo de la falda

-Claro, por ejemplo, Sugiura-senpai tiene a Toshinō-senpai y a Ikeda-senpai- aun había un estorbo, y eso era las bragas de Akari -Yo tengo a Himawari y unas dos más por ahí- Sakurako llevo sus manos hacia los pequeños pechos de la niña

-No Yui no es así- Akari sintió algo duro rozarse la vagina por encima de las bragas -aaahh…- no pudo resistirse a mover sus caderas

-Es una pena que creas así, Himawari te hubiera sacado de esas dudas, Funami-senpai y ella lo han estado haciendo- Sakurako sintió la humedad bañar por completo su miembro, supo que la chica ya estaba preparada -Hima es una puta, ella a chipado más penes que helados en toda su vida-

-no Saku-chan- Akari pareció por un momento volver a sus sentidos, pero Sakurako la tomó de la cintura y la levanto. Rápidamente metió su mano bajo la falda de la chica y la estimulo con haciendo círculos con sus dedos -aaaaa mmm… nnn…nnnooo-

-vamos Akari-chan, yo sé que quieres saber que se siente- Sakurako beso la mejilla sonrojada de Akari, al tiempo que sus dedos esquivaron la ropa interior y se sumergieron en la intimidad de Akari -¿te gusta?

-aaa… Saku-channn… ha…- Sakurako levanto a la chica haciendo que se tumbara sobre la mesa, con una mano retiro las bragas de Akari hasta sus rodillas y siguió jugando con sus dedos

-¿te gusta Akari-chan?

-si… aaa siiii…

Sakurako aprovecho la guardia baja de Akari, se arrodillo detrás de la chica y comenzó a darle placer oral. Akari sintió la húmeda lengua de su amiga, como si fuera una especie de interruptor su mente se nublo llevada por la lujuria. Sakurako presiono entre sus labios el hinchado clítoris de Akari, provocándole un grito de placer y que sus caderas buscaran por si solas mayor placer.

-¿te gusta Akari-chan?

-siiii… aaaa…

Akari no resistió mucho tiempo, soltando un grito se corrió con fuerza en la cara de Sakurako. La castaña estaba ardiendo de deseo, ver como la vagina de Akari goteaba sin cesar solo la ponía más caliente.

-Akari-chan…

Sakurako se levantó admirada como Akari empapaba el cojín donde antes estaba sentada, con ese charco de líquido corriendo por los muslos de la niña encendió su mente pervertida. La ayudo a ponerse de pie, Akari casi cae por las bragas que tenía en las rodillas, Sakurako se las quito quedando solo con la falda. Akari miro la entrepierna de Sakurako y como su miembro subía y bajaba deseoso por el sabor de la carne.

-¿quieres devolverme el favor?- Sakurako vio donde miraba Akari, levanto su falda para que Akari tuviera una mejor vista.

Sakurako empujo de los hombros a la niña que quedo sentada al filo de la cama, la castaña levanto su falda una vez más para el deleite de Akari. La pelirroja saco su lengua envolviendo el pene de Sakurako, como una paleta lo acaricio de arriba abajo. Sakurako cerró sus ojos mientras sus gemidos aumentaban por las sensaciones agradables que la niña provocaba en ella. pronto Akari envolvió el miembro de la castaña con sus labios, llevada por el deseo de probar más de su sabor, la pelirroja se vio balanceando su cabeza mientras la polla de Sakurako entraba y salía brillando con la saliva de la niña.

-Akari… siii…

-hmmm…

Sakurako pronto se vio al borde, pero ella no quería que terminara así, sostuvo la cabeza de la niña para detenerla antes de que llegara al clímax. La recostó sobre la cama y la beso con fuerza, sus lenguas bailaron entre ellas suavizadas por grandes cantidades de saliva que compartían. Con una mano Sakurako abrió las piernas de la pelirroja y se colocó entre ella, llevo su dura polla hasta la entrada de la niña y sin ninguna advertencia entre con fuerza, sacándole un gran grito de dolor y pasión a la pelirroja.

-Akari… agb… estas muy apretada

-Saku-channn

Sakurako estaba perdida, era bastante tosca. Sakurako solo pensaba en sí misma y satisfacerse, tanto que no le importaba dañar a su compañera. Pero Akari no parecía impórtale, tal era el caso que su cuerpo emanaba deseo de ser castigada por la verga de Sakurako.

-akari… ha grrr… eres deliciosa

-mas… mas…

La cama tambaleaba con cada fuerte embestida de Sakurako, Akari gritaba y gemía. Sakurako levanto una pierna de Akari y la puso sobre el hombro, volvió con sus movimientos de cadera, pero esta vez con mayor rapidez y mayor fuerza, de su frente escurría el sudor que caía sobre la bruza empapándola y juntándose con los fluidos de Akari. Los jugos lubricantes ya habían sobrepasado la pelvis de Sakurako haciendo más sonoro cada golpe.

-sa… Saku-channn

Sakurako golpeo con fuerza al sentir las contracciones envolver su verga, su cuerpo se tensó y liberó su semilla dentro de la niña. Akari cayo rendida con la mirada perdida, Sakurako se retiró de Akari de forma torpe haciendo que la vagina de la niña se desborde manchando con semen y fluidos las sabanas de la cama. Sakurako miro su polla, esta brillaba con los jugos de Akari y de la punta escurría un poco de semen. Sakurako agotada se recostó junto a la niña y la abrazo por detrás, tendría mucha más diversión, aquello era solo un entretiempo.

A la mañana siguiente en el colegio, Sakurako y cierta pelirosa tenían una agradable charla. Ambas con sonrisas macabras y con pensamientos sucios.

-y ¿Cómo fu?- pregunto chinatsu a su cómplice del mal

-bien, no creí que lo disfrutaría tanto- dijo Sakurako recordando las múltiples posiciones y las veces en las que eyaculo sea en la cara o dentro de la niña pelirroja

-perfecto perfecto, ahora las pruebas- chinatsu extendió la mano hacia Sakurako

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo desconcertada

-las pruebas de que te la follaste, dámelas- dijo chinatsu con impaciencia

-este…- Sakurako se rasco la cabeza -no tengo ninguna prueba

-¡¿Qué?!, no tomaste fotos como te dije

-es que, con toda la acción que tuve… se… se me olvido

-¡si serás idiota! Ahora como le voy hacer para que Yui-senpai termine con esa perra

-por eso no te preocupes, Akari-chan le gusto tanto que ya me parece que se está volviendo adicta al sexo, es solo cuestión de tiempo y unos empujoncitos para que comience a chupar vergas por ahí

-así como la zorra de tu novia no- dijo chinatsu de manera burlona

-bueno, dejemos eso de lado…- Sakurako levanto se falda y bajo sus bragas -ahora mi recompensa-

-hablando de adictas al sexo- chinatsu se arrodillo, tomando la verga de Sakurako entre sus manos y usando sus labios recompenso a la castaña.

Dentro de aquella bodega en el gimnasio, Sakurako disfruto una vez más de los placeres de la carne. Chinatsu de igual forma le gustaba ser follada, pero su mayor presa estaba cada vez más cerca, solo bastaba imaginarse a su senpai para que la chica pelirosa se volviera una completa fiera, y para disfrute de Sakurako.


	3. Chapter 3

Akari deambulaba por las pacillos de la escuela, eran cerca de las 13:45 y las clases aún se llevaban con normalidad pero… un pequeño detalle, la pelirroja desistía de ingresar a clase ya que si lo hacía podía encontrarse con Sakurako, además de que Yui también la podría ir a buscar ahí.

No tenía muchas opciones y tarde o temprano debía enfrentarse a esas dos, aunque no imaginaba a Sakurako preocupada por nada, más bien, ella ni siquiera la tomaría en cuenta pero eso no significaba que Akari pudiera verla a la cara después de lo que ellas hicieron la tarde anterior.

Como se arrepentía de ello, bueno, un momento de debilidad si así se lo podría llamar, pero eso no era el punto, el punto es que había traicionado a su novia con una chica que la sedujo y la llevo a la cama casi sin ninguna resistencia ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

─ Hola Akari-chan ─ una vocecita la sacó de sus pensamientos profundos y conflictos internos

─ Chinatsu-chan… este… hola ¿ya terminó la clase? ─ dijo ella fingiendo pues aunque lo tratar de ocultar Chinatsu sabía que ella estaba teniendo un conflicto moral

─ tu deberías saberlo, no, es cierto… no has estado en clases desde que llegaste a la escuela ─ decía mientras colocaba un dedo en el mentón ─ por cierto, ayer te estaba llamando y no me contestabas ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Akari palideció y trato de esconder su repentino tembló ─ yo yo… ya sabes… me reuní con Sakurako como lo habíamos acordado

─ Si ya sabía eso, lamento no haber ido, de cualquier manera ¿se la pasaron bien? ─ dijo Chinatsu mostrando una sonrisa farsa

─ Si estuvimos estudiando con Himawari-chan hasta que ya no pudimos más jeje ─ dijo la pelirroja como excusa

─ Que curioso ─ dijo Chinatsu ─ yo me encontré con Himawari-chan ayer en la tarde y le pregunte por ti y me dijo que no te había visto

Akari se puso aun mas pálida ─ este mhp… si ella tuvo que irse temprano y ya no… no… ─ Akari se había estancado completamente

─ no sabes mentir ─ dijo Chinatsu manteniendo su sonrisa falsa ─ ¿Qué sucede Akari? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? ¿Acaso será que paso algo ayer, algo malo?

─ No yo… ─ malo era sin duda aunque en el fondo no negaba haberse divertido con la castaña ─ no pasa nada malo, está todo muy bien

─ bueno, si tú lo dices, bueno tengo que volver a clases ─ dijo Chinatsu retirándose a un costado ─ ¿tú no vienes?

─ Si claro ahora te alcanzo

Claro que no iría a clases, en vez de eso siguió vagando por los pasillos buscando una solución a su problema, pues aunque Yui no lo supiera Akari estaba dispuesta a decírselo ya que está en su naturaleza.

Hablando del rey de roma Yui iba en sentido contrario junto a la rubia Kyōko, Akari al verlas se estremeció y tomo la huida más rápida sin que ellas la vieran. Se adentró en los baños y se encerró en un cubículo hasta que pasaran varios minutos pues entonces Yui abandonaría los pasillos, pero para su suerte las chicas entraron en el baño.

─ vamos Yui-nyan, yo siempre te cuento mis experiencias ─ protestaba una vocecita que Akari reconoció como la voz de Kyōko ─ ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

─ ya te lo dije, solo hablamos ─ esa era Yui que se notaba por su tono de voz algo agitada

─ Pero si durmió en tu departamento, me vas a negar que no te aprovechaste ─ hasta ese momento Akari presto mayor atención pues parecía que estaban hablando de ella

─ Ya lo sé, la viste esta mañana ─ no era ella, Akari no se topó con Kyōko en la mañana ni mucho menos había estado en el departamento de Yui ¿de quién estaban hablando? ─ solo estaba siendo amable con ella

─ siii… ─ decía la rubia con voz cantarina ─ ya habías dormido con ella antes, ¿dime que era diferente esta vez? ─ definitivamente no era Akari de quien estaban hablando

─ bueno ─ dijo Yui en voz baja ─ …ella estaba algo triste por romper con Ōmuro-san ─ Akari abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¿podría ser que estaban hablando de Himawari?

─ Si no me digas ─ decía la rubia fingiendo sorpresa ─ pobrecita, bueno eso no es el punto

─ ya deja de insistir ─ dijo Yui

─ no, hasta que me lo digas ─ Yui pareció suspirar del cansancio pues tratar con la rubia puede ser bastante agotados ─ te conozco bastante bien, y tú no dejas pasar una oportunidad como esa

─ está bien ─ dijo Yui ─ si lo hicimos ─ susurro esta última parte pero fue suficiente para que la pelirroja pudiera escuchar,

─ ¡lo sabía! Ayer dormiste con Himawari ─ Akari cubrió sus boca para ahogar un gemido de sorpresa ante esa noticia

─ Baja la voz ─ reprimió Yui a la rubia ─ alguien te puede oír ─ el agua empezó a correr anunciando que las chicas estaban por terminar

─ Si lo que sea ─ dijo Kyōko ─ pero cuenta los detalles

─ Para que quieres saber ─ decía la voz de Yui mientras se alejaba

─ necesito ideas para mi nuevo doujin, ya sabes, posiciones y esas cosas…

Akari espero un momento en aquel baño hasta que sus lágrimas dejaron de fluir, pues aunque lo había oído de Sakurako antes, le fue difícil de creer hasta ese momento. Ya no había duda de que Yui había estado antes con Himawari, pero lo que más le dolió, fue que Yui había estado con Himawari la noche de ayer, noche en la cual ella estaba con Sakurako.

Hasta ese momento Akari se dio cuenta de eso, pues había sido golpeada con esa noticia que se había olvidado de su propio error, entonces ¿a quién culpar? ¿No eran ambas culpables, no estaban ya a mano?

Akari en su mente imaginaba a Yui teniendo relaciones con Himawari una y otra vez, hasta que la imagen de Yui cambio por Sakurako y Himawari por ella misma. Akari sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, pero más que pensamientos fueron recuerdos de aquella tarde salvaje.

Como podría olvidar aquellos labios sobre su cuerpo, aquellas caricias sobre su piel, aquel sabor tan… Akari estaba empezando a calentarse ante ese recuerdo, pero antes de que las cosas llegaran más lejos con toda su fuerza desistió y salió hacia el lavamanos y miro un momento su rostro en el espejo. Estaba bastante enrojecida y su respiración era muy acelerada, llevo una mano al pecho noto su corazón acelerado, lavo su cara de aquellos rastros de lágrimas y salió del baño un poco más tranquila.


	4. Chapter 4

Pensándolo mejor o no muy bien, todo aquello apuntaba a un simple engaño, por más trincado que parezca al haber cometido los mismos errores que Yui la convertían en alguien igual. Pero la pregunta era ¿Quién lo hizo primero?

Quien fue la que dió ese paso falso hacia la tentación del calor del cuerpo ajeno, quien sucumbió ante las caricias y besos de la persona equivocada. Sakurako había mencionado que Yui y Himawari ya habían tenido relaciones mucho antes de que Akari se hiciera novia de Yui, pero eso no sería considerado un engaño ya que entre ellas aun no había nada, pero, según Sakurako, Himawari y Yui siguieron teniendo sus encuentros hasta el día de hoy, lo que significa que Yui le había estado mintiendo desde el primer momento y gracias a Kyoko pudo confirmarlo ese mismo día.

Aun si todo eso fuera cierto nada justificaba lo que hizo, tener sexo con Sakurako no la convertía en alguien con derechos de señalar. Un problema de moral se acomodaba sobre la cabeza de la dulce pelirroja, a riesgo de parecer indecente y sucia, algo no andaba bien.

Usando sus habilidades de camuflaje Akari pudo librarse de Yui fácilmente aquel día, aun no estaba lista para enfrentar a su novia y además esas conversaciones que escuchó no le ayudaron mucho a tomar una decisión, pronto tendría que ser, pero ese día estaba lejos de convertirse en alguna especie de relieve vital.

Ya en su casa no pudo concentrarse por tener todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza. Un torrente de imágenes que le refrescaban la memoria de vez en cuando lo necesitara, y aquel calor bajo que aumentaba con la vista imaginaria de una Sakurako haciéndola suya. Estaba enloqueciendo pensando en cosas sucias cuando tenía un problema mayor enfrente, tanto era así su frustración que decidió pedir ayuda. Pero, ¿a quién acudir?

Sakurako, Yui y Himawari estaban descartadas, Chinatsu podría ser la solución… aunque la pelirrosa se había mostrado un tanto extraña aquella mañana, pero debía confiar en alguien y China jamás le había dado la espalda ¿verdad?. Así que tomó su celular y marcó el número de la pelirrosa pero este no contestó su celular. Eso era todo, no tenía la suficiente confianza con Chitose como para pedir consejos de ella, y ni hablar de Ayano.

─ Ahora… tal vez Kyoko-chan me pueda decir que hacer ─ pensó Akari

Sin ninguna opción no le quedó más que poner su problema en manos de su alocada amiga rubia, y como si fuera la única presente para ayudarle Kyōko fue rápida en brindarle una mano. Esa misma tarde Akari se dirigió a casa de su amiga rubia para tratar con sus problemas.

─ hola hola Kyoko-chan ─ decía la pelirroja hablando por el celular ─ ¿estas libre esta tarde? ─ preguntó con naturalidad ─ oh, es que, tengo un pequeño problema… ¿puedo ir a tu casa?... mooo no te burles de Akari… sí… gracias, ahí estaré ─ Akari apartó el celular de su oreja y suspiró mientras el aparato caía con su mano

Sin tiempo que perder Akari se arregló tan rápido como pudo y segundos después se precipitó hacia la calle tomando rumbo fijo hacia la casa de la rubia alocada. Más tarde Akari estaba frente a la entrada de la casa Toshinō, temblorosa e incierta tocó el timbre de la puerta y esperó a que su amiga rubia le atendiera.

─ Hola Kyōko-chan ─ saludó Akari a la rubia luego de que esta abriera la puerta mostrándose igual que siempre

─ vaya Akari, en verdad que tienes un problema ─ dijo la rubia notando lo nerviosa que estaba la pelirroja, pues bastó verla de pies a cabeza e imaginar lo difícil que lo tenía pues la pelirroja casi no había tardado en llegar, lo que significaba que estaba en apuros

─ yo… ─ Akari estaba asustada, no sabía cómo tomaría Kyōko todo eso, incluso imaginaba que la rubia la despreciara después de saber lo que ella hiso ¿verdad?

─ Pero me lo cuentas luego ─ dijo la rubia deteniéndola de proseguir pues ese no era el mejor sitio ─ pasa adelante ─ dijo haciéndose a un lado para permitir que la niña entrara en la casa ─ supongo que ya conoces mi habitación, adelántate que yo voy por algo de beber

Entró en la habitación de la rubia para estar más cómoda, luego de que kyoko le ofreciera algo de beber y que Akari aceptara, era el momento de enfrentar sus errores. Ahí frente a frente, Akari en la cama y Kyōko en su silla del escritorio, comenzaría una charla bastante rara.

─ No sé cómo decirlo… Kyōko-chan ─ dijo Akari jugando con sus dedos nerviosa

─ Pues con palabras que más, o prefieres el lenguaje corporal ─ dijo la rubia burlándose ─ si quieres me desnudaré primero

─ mooo Kyoko-chan, esto es serio ─ dijo Akari haciendo pucheros

─ Bueno, entonces… ve al grano, que con rodeos no llegaremos a ningún lado ─ dijo Kyōko esta vez con algo de razón

─ bueno… es que difícil para mí, tengo miedo que tú me desprecies como amiga ─ Akari agachó la cabeza

─ imagino que ha de ser bastante grabe como para pedir mi ayuda y no la de tu novia ─ dedujo la rubia ─ pero pongámoslo serios, Akari

─ Akari se siente confundida ─ dijo ella

─ ¿tiene algo que ver con Yui? ─ Akari no respondió lo que significaba que la rubia estaba yendo por el camino correcto ─ ¿ella te hizo algo?

─ ¡no! ─ se apuró a decir deteniendo cualquier pensamiento erróneo sobre Yui

─ ¿tuviste sexo con alguien que no era tu novia? ─ pues si no era Yui debía de ser alguien más, y a Kyōko ya se estaba empezando a aburrir. Si Akari no lo decía, ella adivinaría, aunque lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la pelirroja siendo montada por alguien mas

─ ¡que! ─ Akari grito con sorpresa aunque aquello solo fue para dar la información correcta sin que lo supiera

─ ¡lo sabía! Akari mediste el pene de alguien más jajaja ─ se rio la rubia pues la expresión en el rostro de Akari la delataron completamente ─ jaja, pero ¡cuéntame!

Akari deseaba que la tragara la tierra, en esos momentos tan angustiosos no hacia más que morir de vergüenza, y, Kyōko no ayudaba mucho, no, como a ella le hubiera gustado que la rubia le aconsejara, sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás.

─ Akari se siente culpable por haberlo hecho con… ─ Akari alejó su mirada de la rubia que le veía tan excitada por saber el nuevo chisme ─ con…

─ ¡un momento Akari! ─ expresó la rubia ─ sé que para ti, todo esto debe estarte comiendo por dentro, así que antes de que me digas el nombre de esa chica… deberás saber que a lo que mi concierne, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer me tiene sin cuidado

Akari levantó su mirada llorosa pues interpretando lo que Kyōko quería decir, no le quedaba más que decir adiós a su amistad. ─ lo… lo siento… Kyōko-chan

─ oh vamos ─ dijo Kyōko tratando de levantar el ánimo de la pelirroja ─ me entiendes mal Akari. Lo que trato de decir es que, no importa con tantas chicas has tenido sexo, para mi nada de eso importa y que jamás dejaras de ser mi amiga,

─ ¿lo dices enserio?

─ ¡claro que sí! ─ dijo la rubia ─ ahora, si bien has de pensar que cometiste un crimen… déjame decirte que está a años luz de serlo

─ ¿Qué tratas de decir?

─ es cierto que tuviste sexo con alguien en estos días, pero eso no es motivo para deprimirte

─ Pero Yui-chan…

─ A quien le importa Yui, Akari, no te has puesto a pensar en que tal vez… Yui acepto ser tu novia porque quería ser la primera en tu vida y luego presumir de ello.

─ Yui-chan no haría algo así

─ Lo hace Akari, ya lo escuchaste por ella misma

─ ¿escuchar qué?

─ sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, eras tú la que estaba en el baño cuando Yui y yo entramos ahí, ¿oíste lo que ella dijo?

Kyoko sabía que Akari estaba oculta en el baño, mas había deducido de la pelirroja se había enterado de los amoríos de Yui. Akari pensó un momento e imaginó la escena de la noche anterior donde se suponía que Himawari estaba de visita bajo las sabanas de Yui.

─ Akari ─ dijo la rubia llamando la atención de la pelirroja ─ somos jóvenes, es normal tener este tipo de experiencias, y, lo que tu consideras "amor" no es más que el producto de las hormonas jugándote una mala pasada.

─ ¿Akari no sabe de amor?

─ Akari… ─ Kyōko suspiro e ideo una mejor forma para que la pelirroja entendiera su punto ─ respóndeme un pregunta Akari, pero con toda sinceridad ─ Akari asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con la rubia ─ ¿volverías a tener sexo con esa chica?

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

─ se sincera Akari ─ dijo la rubia en tono serio a lo que la pelirroja se quedó callada sin saber responder con honestidad ─ te hare otra pregunta: ¿te gustó tener sexo con esa chica?

Akari iba a responder rápidamente pero Kyōko levanto un dedo frente a ella provocando que se planteara mejor su respuesta, pues aunque se negara sabía perfectamente que disfruto mucho de tener sexo con Sakurako, tanto así, que de pensar en ello no pudo controlar su corazón y creciente humedad en sus partes.

─ ves… no hay de que arrepentirse, incluso si lo que te asusta es quedar embarazada, déjame recordarte que las futanari no son fértiles hasta cumplir los 20, así que mientras tengas sexo con alguien menor de 18 estarás bien ─ Akari asintió con la cabeza como acatando el consejo de la rubia ─ incluso si no quieres que alguien que no conozcas te toque, siempre podrás contar conmigo para saciar ese apetito sexual ─ Kyōko se levantó de la silla para ponerse junto a la pelirroja ─ ahora dime, ¿a quién le mediste la verga?

─ Sakurako

─ vaya, no lo hubiera imaginado ─ dijo Kyōko sacudiendo a la pelirroja ─ pero sabes una cosa Akari ─ dijo susurrándole a oído de la niña y con una mano acariciándole la pierna ─ yo también quiero probarte **. (Recuerden que Kyoko es Futa, aunque al principio parecía que era Ayano)**

─ Kyōko-chan ─ dijo la niña en un suspiro provocado por los labios de la rubia ─ no podemos

─ tómalo como una prueba ─ dijo la rubia moviendo su mano bajo la falda de Akari ─ si no te gusta, es porque en verdad estas enamorada ─ Kyōko llevó su mano hasta las bragas de la niña y acarició por sobre la tela sacando unos suaves y largos jadeos de Akari

─ Kyōko-chan…


	5. Chapter 5

A cada rato tomaba su celular y marcaba ese mismo número como lo había estado haciendo desde aquella mañana, preguntándose ¿Dónde estaba?. Yui era una chica de poca paciencia, pero eso no le impedía preocuparse de vez en cuando por su novia pelirroja, novia a la cual no había visto desde la tarde del día anterior cuando se despidió de ella en la escuela.

Las chicas a las cuales había preguntado ese día, daban como cierto el ingreso de la pelirroja a la escuela, lo que significaba que si había asistido es mismo día. Sin embargo fue muy extraño que Akari no hiciera su presencia en el club, o que no respondiera las llamadas que Yui le había estado haciendo. ¿Acaso la está evitando?.

Una posibilidad válida para dicha ocasión, y eso era algo que le preocupaba a la sexi Yui, pues bien la noche anterior había compartido la cama con una chica que no era precisamente su novia pelirroja, y posiblemente Akari ya se había enterado de esa aventura.

─ Maldición

¿Cómo lo había averiguado?

Esa sería una muy buena pregunta, aunque la respuesta podía ser muy fácil contestada. Kyoko la había estado presionando durante todo el día para que le contara su aventura con Himawari, algo que Yui cedió después de oír tanta insistencia, pero dicho evento ocurrió después del almuerzo, hora la que se sumaba a las cuatro horas que había pasado buscando a la pelirroja.

─ contesta… ─ por enésima vez Yui insistió con el celular solo para ser recibida por el buzón de voz

Estaba claro que si bien el celular de Akari estaba descompuesto o la pelirroja la estaba evitando; sonaba más probable la última posibilidad ya que había marcado a la casa de la pelirroja donde se le había informado que dicha chica no se encontraba, ya que había salido en un asunto del que no se le aclaró debidamente y que no regresaría hasta muy tarde, o posiblemente ni lo haga.

Lanzó un suspiro frustrada y aventó el celular a un lado del departamento, dejaría la insistencia por ese día pues al parecer Akari estaba sana y salva, no había de que tanto preocuparse. Sin embargo Yui no estaba contenta con la ausencia de su novia, pues sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca, y eso pondría de malas a cualquiera.

─ ¿Quién será? ─ el timbre comenzó a sonar desconcertando a la chica, pues Yui no esperaba a nadie esa tarde.

Cuando Yui atendió a la puerta no le sorprendió mucho ver a la chica parada del lado de afuera presentándose con una encantadora sonrisa y envuelta en lindas pintas. Pero Yui mentiría si dijera que no esperaba a alguien más, Himawari no estaba para bajarle la ansiedad ¿o sí?

─ Furutani-san, no esperaba que vinieras hoy ─ dijo y se recargó en el marco de la puerta como impidiendo que la chica de pechos grandes entrara en su morada

─ me sentía algo sola ─ le respondió apretando entre sus manos la correa de su bolso ─ quería verte, Yui

Maldijo internamente a todo el mundo. No era aquella sorpresa que esperaba llegase a su puerta, ni mucho menos la mujer más deseada de la secundaria Nanamori. Acaso el mundo la estaba tentando, pues si bien Akari no estaba para darle cariño, no había otra forma ¿verdad?

─ ya habíamos hablado sobre esto Himawari ─ aunque la sedujera con esa figura y ese escote, Yui intentó mantener la compostura ─ creí que todo estaba muy claro

─ Lo sé pero… ─ Himawari movió sus manos inquietas recorriendo la correa de su bolso ─ no puedo simplemente olvidar lo amada que me haces sentir

Yui no podía simplemente olvidar todos esos momento que ha pasado junto a la chica de cabello azul, momentos en los que todo el mundo se iba al diablo, momentos en los que esa chica podía hacerla sentir como en la gloria.

─ pasa ─ rindiéndose se apartó de la entrada y le dio la bienvenida a Himawari

─ Gracias ─ le dijo mostrando una reluciente sonrisa que sacudió el corazón de Yui

─ ha sido arriesgado de tu parte volver por aquí otra vez ─ le reprochó pues bien alguien podía verla llegar así como si nada al departamento de la morena

─ lo sé, pero… necesitaba estar con alguien ─ dijo Himawari mientras Yui cerraba la puerta y colocaba el seguro; no quería sorpresas como cierta rubia entrometida

─ y yo fui tu primera opción

─ no me malentiendas… ─ Himawari enfrentó a Yui soltando su bolso al piso para liberar sus manos que luego paso por los hombros de la morena ─ …contrario a lo que dicen de mí, en mi vida solo he estado con dos mujeres, de las cuales una estoy arrepentida completamente

Himawari plantó un beso suave sobre los labios de Yui dejando huella y por siguiente el deseo de la morena por seguir acariciando aquella dulce boca. Perdida en aquel momento viaja por el cuerpo de su acompañante las manos traviesas que desean el contacto apresuradas por el calor; Yui ya había cedido en el momento que la vio parada en el corredor.

─ Himawari ─ dijo Yui recuperando el aliento ─ ¿Por qué yo?

─ no he podido olvidarte desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor ─ le respondió guiándola por el apartamento hasta un sofá ─ ya no quiero tener encuentros casuales contigo, quiero ser completamente tuya Yui… solo tú me haces sentir amada

Desistiendo completamente desnudándose y desnudando suavemente, besos iba dejando como rastro cada centímetro de piel expuesta. Mientras besa aquellos enormes y hermosos par su mano viaja más abajo y acaricia el vello que se humedece con el sudor y los fluidos de su acompañante.

Himawari palmea y siente entre sus manos la longitud de cual goza Yui, como una de las dotada de la escuela dicho por todas esas rameras que le han acariciado. Hima sintió algo de celos al saber que ese pedazo de carne a tocado a muchas otras, pero se siente segura de que como ella no existe chica que satisfaga tan bien a Yui

─ Yui tú me haces sentir… mmm… única ─ dice la chica de cabello azul, mientras recuesta ala morena en el sofá y baja hasta su cosa para darle un trabajo oral

Yui queda ahogada en un gemido profundo a sentir sobre su glande el roce de aquellos labios, para luego ver desaparecer la mitad de su amigo en la boca de Himawari. La chica hace una mamada suave que casi se siente como una tortura; Yui no era de las que son toscas o brutas pero como estaba deseando volverse loca y agarrar la cabeza de Hima y golpearla contra su abdomen bajo.

─ Himaaa… eso no… ─ trató de decir entre jadeos

─ mhp… ─ saca de su boca el miembro de Yui pues sentía la necesidad de estar sobre él ─ ya es hora

Himawari gatea y se coloca sobre Yui uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso, mientras la chica de cabello azul toma con una mano el pene de la morena y lo coloca en su cavidad vaginal. Hace círculos con el extendiendo los jugos lubricante mientras sus lenguas bailan entre si mientras se alarga el beso. Hima desciende deseosa de la carne y en el beso ambas ahogan un gemido fuerte por la sensación placentera.

Hima desciende y asciende suavemente hasta coger un ritmo más acelerado, Yui no puede dejar de maravillarse de lo increíble que es esa mujer; sus movimientos, sus besos, sus caricias. Internamente Yui se rio por lo estúpida que había sido Sakurako al dejar ir a una mujer tan maravillosa como Himawari, pero su risa interna fue sacudida por la imagen de cierta pelirroja.

─ _perdóname Akari_ ─ pensó Yui pero la realidad no le dejaba pensar con claridad, aquella mujer que la montaba nublaba por completo la razón

─ _perdóname Akari-chan_ ─ pensó Himawari ─ _pero Yui debe ser solo mía_

 **Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

Dentro de su casa solo le quedaba holgazanear en aquella tarde, ya ni las tareas le preocupaban pues Himawari se había ido y para siempre. Revolcarse sobre la cama acompañada de bolsas de frituras y una videoconsola parecía ser suficiente, aunque la historia parecía ya haberla vivido dejaba de lado sus sensaciones para dejar el tiempo volar.

─ tch ¡maldito! Ahora veras ─ con insistencia presionaba los botones de la videoconsola portátil ─ ¡sí!

Luego de triunfar en un juego de aventuras, lanzo a un lado la consola y dispuso a comer un poco más de frituras. Tomando la bolsa metió su mano dentro para agarrar el grasoso alimento, si así se le puede llamar, pero dentro ya no había nada, solo pequeñas migajas y un poco de sal.

─ no puede ser

Hiso una bola de basura con la bolsa vacía y la lanzó a la cesta sin lograr darle, ahí caía como las demás haciendo un desorden que nadie limpiará. Sakurako observó el desorden por un momento, extrañamente su piso siempre permanecía más limpio.

─ ¡no!

Las respuestas eran obvias para ella y eso hacía que su corazón doliera, Himawari no estaba y bien claro lo había dejado, que con Sakurako jamás volvería a estar a su lado. Razones había por doquier, de dejar de actuar como una niña consentida y más como una adolecente, ya no podía esperar nada porque nada llegará. Himawari ya no volverá.

Sin haberlo notado su mejilla se humedeció, unas lágrimas rebeldes de sus ojos descendió. Haciendo un esfuerzo rápidamente seco su mejilla y tomando la cesta empezó a recoger la basura esparcida. Casi con la limpieza se le olvidaba la pechugona, menos mal y la habitación estaba limpia justo al momento en el que le llegó una visita.

El timbre sonaba con algo de malestar, torturado era pues aquella no le gustaba esperar. Sakurako bajó a toda prisa y hacia la puerta se abalanzó, se sorprendió un poco al ver a esa melena rosada pero de mala gana se las aguantó.

─ tenemos un maldito problema ─ dijo Chinatsu bastante enojada

─ "tenemos" ─ remarcaba la castaña pues no recordaba haberse metido en un problema junto con la pelirrosa

─ es la zorra de tu novia, así que si "tenemos" tú y yo, un maldito problema

Rodando los ojos a un lado se movió dándole paso a Chinatsu que enseguida entró, subieron por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Sakurako cerrando la puerta para que no sean interrumpidas. Chinatsu con los brazos cruzados se sentó sobre la cama, Sakurako entonces solo se quedó ahí parada.

─ ¿Qué sucede ahora? ─ dijo la castaña aunque algo ya se imaginaba

─ ¡tu novia! ─ gritó ella histérica, fácil decir que ella no era de mucha paciencia

─ yo no tengo novia ─ Sakurako no mentiría con algo así, aunque en verdad no estaba en condiciones de presumir

─ Si, ya lo sé ─ dijo china levantándose de la cama para estar a la altura de la castaña ─ y es por tu estupidez, que la zorra de Himawari se está revolcando ahora mismo con mi Yui-senpai

Sakurako ya presentía que algo así sucedería, pero oir hablar a otros sobre Himawari y Yui, era algo incómodo, por no decir, doloroso ─ ¿Cómo sabes eso?

─ preguntas ¿Cómo lo sé? ─ dijo ella alejándose para caminar alrededor de la habitación ─ es muy sencillo; ¡porque la puta estaba frente a su puerta cuando yo llegue! Y eso no es todo, lo peor es que Yui-senpai la dejó entrar así como así… dejando a mi afuera… sin siquiera haberme notado…

─ y que culpa tengo yo de eso ─ dijo la castaña en su defensa pues no se estaba sintiendo bien ver a la pelirrosa actuar de forma tan… yandere

─ No, la culpa es mía, bajé mi guardia creyendo que debía cuidarme de Akari, pero me equivoqué

─ oye cálmate ─ dijo Sakurako tratando un poco de calmar la histeria de china ─ no sé por qué tanto interés en Funami-senpai, si entiendo bien ella es tan pene-loca como yo

─ ¡jamás te vuelvas a comparar con mi Yui-senpai!

─ ya está bien ─ Sakurako pasó hacia su escritorio y tomó asiento en su silla ─ pero sigo pensando que; si tanto la quieres ¿Por qué simplemente no vas y te acuestas con ella?

─ Acaso estás loca, ella podría pensar de mí cosas que no son ─ dijo la pelirrosa ─ nuestra primera vez debe ser mágica, debe convertirse en un hermoso recuerdo que no podrá ser opacado nunca ─ dijo soñando despierta

─ Si como tú digas ─ dijo la castaña rodando los ojos

─ Si así será, y es por eso que tú deberás volver con la zorra de Himawari ─ hablar de la chica de cabello azul solo ponía más furiosa a la pelirrosa

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye hice lo que me pediste de acostarme con Akari, y con gusto lo volvería a hacer, pero no pienso volver a tener algo que ver con ese monstruo de tetas grandes! ¡Si desaparece para siempre de mi vista, mejor para mí! ─ dijo la castaña en tono tsundere, pues en el fondo había una idea diferente

─ si te acostaste con Akari pero lo hiciste todo mal, se suponía que tenías que tomar fotos para así poder destrozar a la maldita ─ dijo China recordando lo tonta que fue Sakurako al no tomar pruebas de la infidelidad de Akari

─ no entiendo porque tienes que llegar tan lejos, por lo que veo Akari ya no representa un obstáculo para ti ─ Sakurako tenía un unto valido, ¿tanto le costaba a Chinatsu acercarse a Yui?

─ eso ya no importa, solo aleja a Himawari de mi Yui ─ dijo como ultima orden

─ me niego ─ Sakurako no estaba convencida de seguir los juegos de Chinatsu, pues eso le había costado algo muy importante

─ hazlo, o cumpliré ese deseo tuyo y la desapareceré para siempre ─ expreso con una amenaza muy convincente

─ Esta… está bien

─ perfecto ─ china sonrió con malicia ya viendo en su mente sus planes ejecutados, sin embargo pensar en un futuro junto a Yui la excitó bastante ─ ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo?

─ Ya que

Mientras tanto…

Las amantes seguían compartiendo momentos agradables y deliciosas sensaciones, como aquellas que solo Yui provocaba con cada embestida o como las que Yui experimentaba con la caliente y húmeda profundidad de la que Himawari gozaba. Las caricias seguían aun ya pasado varios minutos, los orgasmos habían sido cada vez mejores.

Sobre las sabanas extendidas en media sala, Hima gime en cuatro patas mientras una caliente Yui la enviste por atrás sin control. Una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo el pene duro de Yui brilla más que el cielo gracias a la vagina de Himawari.

─ Hima estoy a punto

─ ¡hazlo hazlo dentro otra vez!

Yui gruñe deteniendo sus movimientos mientras Hima siente esa carga caliente llenarla por dentro. Así había sido más de cuatro veces, ya no había dentro de Hima espacio para más leche **(jajaja esto sí que me ha hecho reír)** Yui da suaves movimientos hundiéndose un poco en Hima, sacando las ultimas gotas que le quedaban todavía. Rendida cae sobre los pechos, donde no duda ni un momento en dejar un par de besos, Hima se mueve para sacarse el pene algo adolorida se siente pero satisfecha de no estar tan estrecha.

─ fue increíble ─ dijo la chica con la respiración agitada

─ El mejor sexo que he tenido ─ afirma Yui balbuceado con un pezón en su boca

─ Sí que lo fue ─ Hima intenta abrazar a Yui pero esta rápida se levanta de ella

─ Pero será el último que tendré contigo ─ Yui se tambalea y le da la espalda ─ puedes bañarte si quieres, luego vete a casa, no quiere que vuelvas nunca más.

─ ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

─ eres increíble en la cama y eso me gusta de ti, pero es solo sexo lo que yo busco y por lo que pude notar tú deseas algo más. Por eso es que antes de que te hagas falsas esperanzas, esto debe terminar aquí

─ Pero…

─ he sido clara Himawari, NO ME INTERESAS

 **Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

Dominada totalmente Akari dejaba que Kyōko la besara salvajemente, entre sus bocas sus lenguas se enroscan y dan vueltas como si fueran serpientes. Akari pide un poco de aire separándose de la rubia la mira agitada con un rastro de saliva bajando por su garganta.

─ Kyōko-chan

Kyoko deja que tome aire abandonando su boca para besar a otro lado, mientras sus manos siguen tratando de desprender las ropas cosas que le estorban. Besó el cuello de la niña pasando la lengua de un lado a otro, Akari reacciona moviéndose hacia arriba gimiendo despacio.

Las manos ya habían terminado con la parte de arriba y en ese Kyōko baja hasta los pezones de la niña. Ríe despacio mientras la miraba tan sonrojada respirar profundamente con la mirada llena de lujuria, Kyōko sabe y no duda en complacerle bajando la cabeza entre sus pequeños pechos.

─ Que bonitos Akari-chan, y además saben bien

─ Akari esta avergonzada aahh…

Kyoko besa alrededor del pezón antes de detenerse para meterlo dentro de su boca, con su mano aprieta el otro dando pequeños pellizcos a él. Pero pronto se cansa y quiere ir más allá, así que comienza a arrastrarse por la cama hasta llegar bajo la falda de la pelirroja, Kyōko acaricia las piernas un poco y usa su lengua también pasándola por los muslos.

─ Akari, creí que ya no usabas esas bragas con dibujitos ─ decía la rubia burlándose de la ropa interior de la niña

─ no te burles aahh ─ Akari gime al sentir el roce que hacia Kyōko con los dedos sobre su ropa ─ es vergonzoso

─ dime Akari-chan ¿te da pena que yo vea tu ropa interior? ─ Kyōko acerco su rostro más cerca, olio un poco embriagándose instantáneamente ─ te da vergüenza que yo bese tu flor ─ dijo y besó varias veces el centro húmedo de Akari que marcaba ya con los jugos lubricantes la ropa interior de la niña

─ no digas eso… Kyōko-chan ─ Akari balancea su cadera gustosa por los ligeros besos que Kyōko le daba ahí abajo

─ Ya estás muy mojada ─ Kyōko pasa su lengua de abajo hacia riba por la hendidura que marcaba la ropa manchada ─ esto ya no será necesario

Akari muerde sus nidillos mientras la rubia toma la ropa interior y comienza a deslizarla, la rubia mira maravillada como poco a poco va descubriendo aquella hermosa y rosada vagina hinchada de la pelirroja y como de su centro el fluido lubricante crea un hilo que se engancha con la ropa y se estira a medida que Kyōko la retira por las piernas de la niña. Cuando salen las braguitas Kyōko se mete mejor entre las piernas de Akari, mira de cerca su objetivo brillante con aquellos jugos, acerca su nariz y toma una gran aspiración dejando que todo ese olor la caliente aún más.

─ ¡a comer! ─ grita excitada la rubia y termina hundiendo su cara en la entrepierna de Akari

 **Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

─ ¡a comer! ─ grita excitada la rubia y termina hundiendo su cara en la entrepierna de Akari

Enseguida siente la pelirrosa esa lengua húmeda que se mueve poseída por los labios de su vagina, aumentando los gemidos vergonzosos pero más que eso estaba el deseo de seguir y seguir en la pasión, experimentar cosas nuevas y nuevas formas de sexo.

─ Akari… chuuuuuuaa tan delicioso ─ dijo Kyōko con la boca llena

─ Kyōko más por favor

Kyoko usa sus dedos para estimularla por dentro, mete uno y luego dos haciendo movimientos de penetración sacándolos y metiéndolos mientras estos cada vez salen más empapados y pegajosos. Kyoko detiene su mano y retira sus dedos de la vagina de la niña, usa su lengua para cavar bien hondo en el agujero mientras pellizca el clítoris.

─ Kyōko-chan algo viene, aay estoy a punto

Kyoko mueve su lengua más rápido como un torbellino sintiendo las poderes vaginales de la pelirroja contraerse con violencia. La niña grita y con fuerza baña el rostro de Kyōko con todos esos jugos que expulsa al finalizar en un gran orgasmo. Kyoko lame y chupa bien la vagina de Akari antes de besarla delicadamente palmando con su mano y dándole unos golpecitos por encima.

─ grandioso Akari-chan, eres la primera que se corre de forma tan violenta en mi cara ─ Kyōko toma la falda de la niña y la usa para secarse la cara

─ Kyōko… Kyōko ─ solo atina a decir tratando de recuperar el aliento

─ Tranquila querida mía ─ Kyōko desciende hasta estar frente a la pelirroja y deposita un beso suave sobre sus labios ─ aún falta para terminar

Kyoko comienza a desvestirse ante la mirada atenta de Akari, comienza sacándose su camisa que pasa por sobre su cabeza para luego arrojarla a una esquina de la habitación, revelando en el acto sus pechos no muy bien desarrollados ya libres al aire y con los pezones enormes y endurecidos.

─ ¿te gusta mis bebes? ─ dice moviéndolos con sus manos para enseñárselos a la pelirroja

─ ya los había visto antes, pero ahora se ven más grandes ─ dijo la pelirroja

Akari un poco recuperada de su orgasmo levanta su torso apoyándose de los codos, luego en otro intento se sienta y se abraza a Kyōko mientras besa a la rubia una vez más. Abandona su boca y desciende por su cuello, Kyōko le ayuda apartando su cabello dorado para que la niña no tenga complicación alguna, Akari lame el cuello de Kyōko dejando rastros de saliva y mientras traza una línea que baja hasta medios de sus pechos. Akari se retrae para verlos mejor en detalle, Kyōko se muerde los labios esperando ansiosa por el siguiente movimiento de la niña, Akari agarra uno de ellos y masajea con delicadeza, rodeó con sus dedos el pezón endurecido y aprieta con ternura girándolo con sus dedos, Kyōko reprime un jadeo pero Akari no se detiene, ya con su objetivo acerca más hasta su boca y con la lengua lo estimula rodeándolo con vigor, Kyōko gime mientras Akari chupa su teta y succiona el pezón intentando sacar algo de leche que no saldrá, pero que hará que Kyōko se retuerza y sus shorts comiencen a sentirse ajustados.

─ ¿quieres leche Akari? ─ pregunta la rubia notando la insistencia de Akari con su pezón ─ ahí no tengo en estos momento pero de otro lado seguro que saldrá

Kyoko se aparta de la cama y sin demora lleva sus manos hasta sus shorts, los desata y baja lentamente moviendo el trasero con sensualidad. Akari se ríe un poco viendo los movimientos que hace la rubia, pero al notar aquel bulto que ella oculta sus ojos saltan y su boca se abre asombrada.

─ ¿te gusta lo que ve? ─ dice Kyōko tocando la punta de la tienda de campaña que hacia su ropa interior ─ sabes, de ociosas con Yui estábamos averiguando quien la tiene más grande, lamentablemente perdí, pero lo hice con solo dos centímetros.

Kyōko toma su ropa interior y se las retira rápidamente, se coloca recta con las manos en su cintura y balancea su cadera haciendo que su miembro vaya de un lado al otro. Akari no podía apartar los ojos de ese pedazo de carne, pues si bien Kyōko acababa de decir que Yui la supera con dos centímetros, si no se lo hubiera dicho juraría que era del mismo tamaño.

─ te parece bien que le des una mamada ─ Kyōko se acerca hasta la orilla de la cama

─ es muy bonito ─ Akari se sienta en el filo de la cama y toma entre sus manos el pene de Kyōko ─ está muy caliente

Akari saca su lengua y lame la punta como si fuera una paleta helada, Kyōko suspira hondo y con una mano acaricia la cabeza pelirroja de la niña. Akari lame desde la base hasta la punta por todos lados hasta que se da cuenta que la entrada de Kyōko estaba goteando. Curiosa por el sabor dirige el miembro de Kyōko hacia arriba y lame debajo la vagina de la rubia sorprendiéndola un poco pues siempre las chicas iban solo por su verga y no por su vagina. Akari hace juegos con su lengua pasándola por los labios vaginales de la rubia, luego desea darle atención a la verga y regresa para meterla de una en su boca. Kyoko jadea con mayor volumen y no resiste la tentación de agarrar a la pelirroja de sus moños y balancearla hacia adelante y atrás mientras empieza a empujar sus caderas al ritmo.

─ Akari dime, ¿te gusta el sabor del semen? ─ Kyōko empuja profundamente en la garganta de la niña y retira de igual forma dándole espacio a que respire

─ Si, me gusta ─ dice la niña totalmente a su merced

─ prometo entonces darte todo el semen que quieras

Kyoko tumba a la niña en la cama y se sube en ella, la mira un momento tan hermosa con esa baba saliendo de su boca y con esas mejillas rojas por la vergüenza de estar teniendo sexo con su mejor amiga. Kyoko entonces besa a la pelirroja despacio sintiendo en si su propio sabor mientras que se coloca entre las piernas de la niña y guía a su pene hasta la vagina de Akari. Acaricia con la punta pasándola por los labios extendiendo los fluidos lubricantes, y mientras comparte un beso Kyōko empuja despacio y va entrando lentamente. Akari la siente y ahoga un gemido en la boca de Kyōko mientras la verga de Kyōko sigue entrando hasta estar a su límite, Kyōko en el fondo se permite un momento para sentirla tan húmeda y resbaladiza pero bastante estrecha la verdad que casi parecía que era la primera vez de la niña.

─ Akari estoy dentro de ti y se siente maravillosa ¿Cómo te sientes?

─ Bien ─ dice ella ─ azmelo Kyōko-chan

Kyoko comienza con movimientos lentos, de igual forma empieza a gemir las dos por aquellas exquisitas sensaciones. Akari abraza a la rubia y con cada penetrada clava sus uñas en su espalda, Kyōko siente sus arañazos y eso no provoca mas que acelere sus movimientos. Pronto alcanzan un ritmo constante con la cama tambaleándose y crujiente, pero ese ruido casi no era escuchado pues los gemidos de ambas era más fuerte.

─ ¿te gusta cómo te la meto Akari-chan? ─ Kyōko empieza a sudar bastante al igual que su amante

─ Me en ne en encanta ahah ah más mas

Kyoko empuja más rápido y más dura, las paredes de Akari aprietan cada vez más, están a punto y lo saben. Kyoko ya siente llegar mientras Akari se prepara para recibirla y su propio orgasmo le empieza a pedir.

─ Akari ah ah Akari estoy a punto

─ Yo ah también Kyōko-chan

─ te lo daré en la… en la boca… como lo prometí

La vagina de Akari aprieta el pene de Kyōko mientras la niña levanta su espalda, Kyōko siente esa fuerte contracción llevando un momento más cerca de orgasmo mientras el de Akari ya empezaba. La niña baña el miembro de Kyōko con sus fluidos, repentinamente Kyōko se retira de la vagina de Akari dejándola bañar su verga y desbordarse sobre las sabanas, Kyōko se mueve sobre la cama con rapidez y pide a Akari abrir la boca, la niña lo hace sintiendo como sus músculos se contraen y todas sus piernas se mojan con los fluidos que sigue expulsando. Kyoko se masturba y echa su primer disparo que no llega a atinar y salpica de semen un ojo de la pelirroja, el segundo disparo da en el blanco dejando salir todo ese espeso semen llenando la cavidad bucal de Akari.

─ aaaarrr… ─ Kyōko golpea con su miembro la mejilla de Akari mientras esta solo se dispone a jugar un poco con el semen de la rubia dentro de su boca para después pararlo por su garganta terminando tragándolo completamente ─ ¿te gustó?

─ sabe rico ─ dice la chica, toma con sus dedos el semen que cayó en su ojo y también lo pasa a su boca ─ quiero mas

─ Yo también quiero más de ti Akari-chan

Kyoko acerca su miembro a la boca de Akari y enseguida esta comienza a chupárselo, recogiendo todo el semen que este aun tenia pegado en la punta lo limpia bien con la boca y lo traga gustosa. Kyoko acaricia la vagina de la niña con sus dedos estimulándola para un nuevo asalto.

Mientras tanto…

─ ¡no puedo creerlo! ─ Una muy cabreada Chinatsu le reclama sus deficiencias a una castaña aburrida ─ ¡solo duraste cinco malditos minutos y ya no quieres seguir!

─ deja de fastidiar, te dije que no estaba bien con el sexo ─ decía Sakurako descansando sobre su cama

─ Idiota, me dejaste con ganas ─ dijo china mirando la verga flácida de Sakurako ─ ¡mejor me voy! ─ dijo y empezo a recoger su ropa

─ ¡az lo que quieras! ─ dijo y se tiro una almohada sobre su cabeza, la verdad no estaba muy de ánimos para el sexo

─ ¡maldición! ─ China botó su ropa devuelta al piso, estaba bastante frustrada sexualmente así que se tiró a la cama y tomo el pene de Sakurako y lo llevó a su boca para chuparlo e intentar revivirlo

─ ¿Qué haces?

─ Me darás lo que quiero, así que o paras esa porquería de verga tuya o cojo unas tijeras y ¡te la corto!

 **Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

Sus huesos estaban algo adoloridos, solo bastaba moverse un poco para que ardieran los músculos y sensaciones desagradables fueran enviadas a su cabeza. Al abrir los ojos encontró una habitación hecha un desastre, con algunos olores que le recordaron la noche violenta que tuvo.

─ buenos días ─ dijo una chica rubia entrando en la habitación.

La niña cubrió sus ojos que lastimados se vieron por la repentina luz de afuera, mientras un poco y con ello la ceguera cesó. Moviéndose sobre la cama trató de poner un pie fuera de ella, descubriendo su cuerpo desnudo para la vista de su compañera.

─ Akari recuerda ─ Se avergonzó demostrando un rubor, no estaba feliz pero tampoco triste así que era como una mañana cualquiera.

─ tal vez quieras tomar una ducha ─ le dijo la rubia con una dulce sonrisa ─ ve, mientras yo limpio y arreglo mi habitación

─ está bien

Akari se fue al baño para asearse y sacarse esos malos espíritus, mientras la rubia se divertía arreglando la habitación. La niña tomó ese momento para pensar y volver a aclarar sus ideas, pero por más que les diera vueltas al asunto había un detalle que gracias a Kyōko pudo desmentir.

Estaba bien hacer lo que hiso, ya no sentía ninguna emoción amarga al acto de infidelidad, Kyōko tenía razón y solo fueron las hormonas jugándole una broma. Akari estaba lista para aceptar sus sentimientos y esperaba, aunque sería algo difícil, que Yui le entendiera y dejar de fingir, porque para Akari lo que siente por Yui no es amos y posiblemente Yui también se sienta igual.

Salió después aseada y perfumada con una toalla sobre su cuerpo pues sus ropas no estaban actas para usarlas de momento, tal vez Kyōko le ayude con esa situación. Entrando en la habitación encontró a la rubia acostada sobre la cama leyendo un comic sobre su brujita favorita. Al enterarse de la presencia de la pelirroja dejó su lectura para después, y le miró sorprendida de que no estuviera llorando o algo parecido.

─ ¿te gustó Akari?

─ … ─ Ya sabía la respuesta y sobre qué era lo que la rubia preguntaba, ¡maldición!, esa cabeza hueca supo descubrir todos sus puntos sensibles y usarlos a la perfección.

─ Si, eso mismo pensé

─ tenías razón Kyoko-chan, Akari no está enamorada

─ ¿en serio? A sisisí claro claro ─ pero lo que Akari no sabía era que Kyōko solo estaba intentando follarse a la pelirroja, (cosa que logró con mucha facilidad), y que a ella le importaba un huevo los sentimientos de los demás ─ ¡bien! ─ dijo saltando de la cama e yendo hacia su ropero ─ con eso termina la lección, te prestará algo de ropa para que puedas volver a tu casa

─ Gracias Kyōko-chan ─ Akari le sonrió con dulzura provocando un efecto adverso en Kyōko pues al verla de esa manera no hiso más que hacer que la rubia se sintiera algo culpable por haberla engañado.

─ No hay de que ─ sacudió la cabeza y ya todo estaba como antes ─ si necesitas algo puedes venir cuando quieras ─ le guiño un ojo a la pelirroja que se sonrojó de la vergüenza pero movió la cabeza aceptando la propuesta

Ya un nuevo día en el colegio y la querida pelirroja estaba decidida a hablar con Yui sobre sus sentimientos, pues aunque no estuviera enamorada de la chica estaba mal seguir con la mentira. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad fue hacia la clase de Yui con la intención de hablar pero cuando llegó al salón notó que la chica no estaba.

Divisando a su querida amiga rubia quien estaba haciéndole una broma a la chica tsundere conocida como Ayano, decidió pedirle un favor. Entró en el salón en un mar de sangre, literal, gracias a la siempre paliducha chica de gafas conocida como Chitose

─ Hola senpais ─ con modales la chica saludó

─ Akaza-san

─ ya-hoo Akari ¿necesitas algo?

Akari movió la cabeza dándole la orden indirecta a la vicepresidenta de abandonar el perímetro mientras arrastraba a su amiga hacia la enfermería. Lejos de los oídos Akari prosiguió con su cometido

─ Kyōko-chan ¿Dónde está Yui-chan?

─ Ella está en algo en la sala de maestros ¿quieres dejarle un mensaje?

─ Bueno, si, por favor. Necesito aclarar las cosas, dile que podemos vernos en el club hoy a la tarde

─ Oh ya veo ─ Kyōko dedujo hacia donde iba todo eso ─ quieres algo de privacidad, ¡bien me encargaré de que nadie les moleste!

─ ¿Qué? No es tan…

─ Tranquila, Tú sexi y buena Kyōko-chan protegerá su intimidad

Akari no necesitaba tanta intimidad con Yui, al menos no era lo que la mente retorcida de Kyōko estaba imaginando, sin embargo no sería del todo malo poder tener esa privacidad para aclarar las cosas con la chica atleta. Se despidió de la rubia deseándole un agradable día mientras ella se retiró a su salón a esperar la hora donde dejara la farsa.

Al final de las clases la pelirroja se movió hacia el club de entretenimiento con una idea clara en mente. Cruzó caminando el pequeño sendero hacia la choza de té donde se llevaban a cabo las actividades de Gorakubu.

─ parece que soy la primera

Con la llave mágica que Kyōko le había dado, la pelirroja abrió la puerta del nidito de amor e ingreso y siguiente esperó a que Yui llegara. Se adentró en la cocina y dejo su bolso ahí, preparó una taza con té y leyó uno de los manga que Kyōko le había prestado sobre la brujita nosecomo y así mataba el tiempo.

Unos minutos después oyó que alguien entraba en la choza así que se preparó bien repasando las palabras que le diría a Yui en caso de que se diera el momento. Afortunada o desafortunada, depende de cómo lo viera pues Akari se estaba poniendo nerviosa, la que llegó a la choza no fue otra que una chica con gafas conocida por ahí como Chizuru.

─ Akaza-san ─ Era raro verla por ahí

─ Chizuru-senpai

─ perdona Akaza-san, estoy buscando a Nee-san y pensé que estaría aquí

─ la última vez que la vi iba camino a la enfermería, pero ya que esta por aquí no gusta un poco de té, también tengo unos panqueques para acompañarlo

─ Gracias ─ La chica aceptó con gusto pues si lo que Akaza había dicho era cierto, su hermana estaría fuera de combate en esos momento y no es que le sirva de mucho estando en ese estado.

Chizuru tomo asiento en la mesa del centro y Akari le sirvió una taza, pero cuando trataba de llenarla su mano resbalo salpicando un poco a Chizuru que se quejó pues esa cosa estaba caliente.

─ ¡oh lo siento mucho!

Akari en su intento por reparar el daño no hiso más que empeorarlo, ya que al aventarse tropezó la taza que ya había llenado y la derramo sobre el uniforme de Chizuru. Eso sí que duele!

─ ¡senpai!

Para calmar un poco el ardor que Chizuru era experta en disimular pero eso no significaba que estaba de maravilla con el té caliente sobre su piel, la chica de gafas se levantó y rápidamente se quitó el uniforme quedando en ropa interior y secando su estómago, donde cayó la mayor parte del té hirviendo, con la parte seca de su uniforme.

─ Lo siento mucho senpai ─ decía una triste Akari inclinándose una y otra vez

─ no ha sido nada ─ dijo ella ─ pero mi uniforme quedó empapado

─ ¡déjeme tenderlo para que seque! ─ tomo el uniforme de la chica y lo llevo hacia la cocina por donde salió al patio de atrás, luego volvió con su senpai ─ en verdad lo lamento tanto

─ no te preocupes, estas cosas pasan

Pero Akari no pareció escuchar pues desvió la mirada e impresionada quedó al ver lo que a lo lejos se acercaba. Yui llegaba acompañada con la pelirrosa China, y algo en ella le dijo que las cosas se iban a poner algo malas si la veían ahí con la senpai medio desnuda.

Chizuru admiro la velocidad con la que fue arrojada a un armario que estaba detrás de ella, pero admirada o no, también estaba confundida por aquel repentino ataque. Cuando descubrió lo que sucedía se vio encerrada en ese armario con la pelirroja delante de ella sosteniendo la puerta y observando por una pequeña abertura hacia el exterior.

Chizuru pensó que en su posición sería mejor guardar silencio como lo había hecho Akari, después de todo, estaba medio desnuda y las chicas que entraron en la choza podrían pensar cosas que no son. Ya después le pico la curiosidad y echo una mirada hacia afuera para ver lo que sucedía.

─ Que raro, hay un par de zapatos en la entrada pero aquí no parece haber nadie ─ Akari tembló del miedo de ser descubierta por esa falla, ahora más que nunca pues estaba con la senpai medio desnuda encerrada en el armario.

─ tal vez sea Kyōko-senpai ─ dijo la pelirrosa ─ incluso dejó uno de esos comic que le gusta leer

─ Si pero ¿Dónde está? ─ se preguntó Yui ─ y ¿a quién le pertenece ese otro par de zapatos?

─ no te fijes Yui-senpai, ya aparecerá

─ sí, es cierto

─ ¿quieres un poco de té? Iré a preparar algo

China entro en la cocina dispuesta a hacer lo de siempre, un buen té que impresione a su querida Yui-senpai. Al llegar ahí se encontró con el agua ya caliente y sobre la estufa y además ahí en una esquina estaba un bolso. No le prestó demasiada atención pues estaba más interesada en llegar a algo con su amada.

No le costó mucho admitir que las cosas no habían mejorado con su relación con Yui, eso y que Akari se la arrebatara. Mientras preparaba el té Chinatsu decidió tomar en consejo de Sakurako; dejar de lanzarle indirectas a su senpai e ir directamente con todo, después del caso a Yui no le importaba ser manoseada de vez en cuando.

─ Yui-senpai te noto algo distraída ¿pasa algo? ─ Cuando entro en la sala la vio pensativa, por cosas de la vida tal vez, pero aun con una meditación más profunda de lo ya acostumbrada

─ ¿Qué? Este… no nada, no pasa nada ─ Chinatsu le sirvió el té que tomó sin dudarlo ─ gracias

Chinatsu se movió tras su senpai y sentándose con las piernas separadas colocó las manos sobre los hombros de la chica atlética. Suavemente comenzó a ser presión sobre estos, cosa que encantó instantáneamente a su senpai ya que no opuso resistencia alguna.

─ Lo sabía, estas muy tensa Yui-senpai

─ puede ser porque los exámenes se acercan, de cualquier manera, gracias Chinatsu-chan, lo necesitaba

─ Si, yo sé que lo necesitas ─ dijo ella con un tono suave y sexi a la vez, acto por el cual encendió una luz de advertencia en la cabeza de Yui ─ relájate

Como si esa exquisita voz no fuera poco, china comenzó a mover sus manos lejos de los hombros de Yui pasando por su cuello y luego bajo los brazos para tomar una ruta hacia los pechos de la chica.

─ Eh ¿Chinatsu-chan? ¿Qué haces?

Le agradaban esas malditas manos traviesas, pero como siempre tenía que haber un límite para todo, y Yui prefirió tratar de hacer que la chica para con sus juegos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Mas sin embargo China no se lo puso fácil y fue astuta al adelantarse con un beso en el cuello de Yui

─ yo nada ─ dijo lamiendo la piel expuesta

─ espera… Chinatsu-chan

Era imposible que Yui se escapara pues andaba un paso adelante. Antes de que Yui intentara resistirse otra vez China apretó el pecho izquierdo de Yui sacándole un suspiro agradable a la chica.

─ Chinatsu…

Ya no había vuelta atrás, y la luz de advertencia se apagó en la cabeza de Yui dejando de lado las preocupaciones que pudo haber tenido y dejando salir su estado de gloria. China lo supo, que en buen camino iba cuando al ver sobre el hombro de Yui como la falda de esta era levantada de la nada formando un bulto sobre la entrepierna de Yui.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y como si eso fuera su objetivo una de sus manos bajo con rapidez acariciando aquella parte de la que Yui presumía por sobre la falda. China lo agarro soltando un gritillo de admiración, admiración por el tamaño y lo grande que parecía ser. Al parecer las leyendas eran ciertas y Yui estaba muy bien dotada.

China dejo ese animal un poco de lado para la mala suerte de Yui, pero eso no acabaría ahí. Chinatsu movió ahora su otra mano y levantando la falda se metió bajo ella para sacarlo acariciarlo piel a piel comenzando así, a los ojos de Yui, con un magnífico trabajo manual.

Mientras a las chicas que estaban encerradas en el armario y que estaban viendo bien en detalle lo que afuera sucedía, pareciera que se les estaba acabando el aire pues estaba respirando con mayor frecuencia y sus rostros estaban rojos.

Para Chizuru quien no pudo contener su excitación, se sintió algo avergonzada de que su reciente erección rozara a la pelirroja en una de sus nalgas. Para Akari que sentía algo duro hacer presión en su trasero, podía contar una historia un tanto diferente, una donde necesitaba con urgencia acariciar eso que le estaba tocando. Y así fue, que sin temor alguno Akari llevó su mano hacia atrás y palmeo aquello que le estaba calentando el culo y que le estaba haciendo mojarse sin dejar de ver por la apertura de la puerta a una Chinatsu que estaba chupando la verga de la que se suponía era su novia.

* * *

 **Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están?**

 **Aquí YuriHot reportándose con este fic sucio y muy mal planeado. Tiempos sin verlos o lo que sea. Ya saben pues, Dejen sus cosas locas en los comentarios y tan pronto como pueda traeré otro capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

¿Qué rayos hacia esa niña pelirroja, en que pensaba, que acaso no se daba cuenta de que frotarlo de esa manera la llevaría más lejos del punto de no retorno?

─ Akaza-san detente, eso no

─ Chizuru-senpai ¿no te gusta?

─ no es eso solo… mmmm… no deberíamos estar haciendo esto

─ tranquila, pronto se sentirá aún mejor ─ dijo Akari mirando por el agujero a su novia y su amiga tener sexo

─ ¡yai Yui-senpai! ¡Métemelo ya! ¡Lo necesito!

─ Chinatsu-chan tranquilízate

Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Chizuru, en esa posición y con los fuertes gemidos que de afuera llegaban a sus oídos, no dejaba que su mente se mantuviera tranquila. Tampoco es que ser acariciada por esa suave mano ayudara de mucho.

─ Akaza-san… haahh… por por favor… mm… detente ─ susurró casi al borde del clímax

Akari estaba más en las nubes que otra cosa, y cual cosa más que la que agarraba y hacia movimientos con sus mano, pero lo que Chizuru no sabía era que con la mano libre la pelirroja había levantado su falda y se estaba acariciando.

Akari veía a su novia tumbar a la pelirrosa sobre la mesa del centro luego tomando su pene enorme la embistió de golpe ─ ¡si así! ¡Dame más! ─ fácilmente podía ver como la vagina de Chinatsu se ensanchaba cada entrada que el pene de Yui hacia y como los jugos de la pelirrosa le bañaban haciendo que brillara con la luz

─ Akaza-san

Era un movimiento sincronizado el que Akari usaba, mientras bombeaba sus dedos recorrían sus labrios extendiendo la humedad que pronto encontró su camino por las piernas de la niña. Chizuru no soportó más tiempo y anticipándose a los movimientos de Akari clavó un golpe recto entre las nalgas de la niña. Mantuvo sus nudillos en la boca para silenciar su orgasmo mientras el semen blanco resbalaba por la falda de Akari e iba a para al piso.

Pero Akari no parecía haber alcanzado tal nivel de satisfacción, tomando parte del semen sin siquiera ver donde se encontraba entre sus dedos recogió no mucho pero suficiente para probar el sabor de su senpai. Ante una atónita y cansada Chizuru Akari se llevó los dedos sucios de semen a la boca y los chupó gimiendo por el sabor.

─ Chinatsu-chan, ¿te gusta?

─ me encanta Yui-senpai, ¡métemelo más profundo!

─ ¿Qué tan profundo?

─ ¡destrózame con tu verga aahh! Luego… mmmm… luego házmelo por el culo

La niña se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su senpai y retirando su otra mano de su intimidad. Chizuru noto la mano empapada y como esta goteaba los jugos de la niña, una imagen bastante provocadora que tuvo el efecto deseado.

Akari se arrimó y planto un beso a su senpai, tan salvaje que era increíblemente placentero. Se arrodillo después llevándose consigo las bragas de Chizuru dejando al aire el miembro semi-ercto de la misma. Relamiéndose los labios lo tomo desde la punta y liego en sus labios lo apretó suavemente.

─ Akaza-san no, está sucio

─ no te preocupes senpai, Akari te lo dejara brillante de limpio

Chizuru cubrió su boca para silenciarse pero casi grita al sentir la boca de Akari cubrir por completo su pene. La niña lo mantuvo dentro hasta que empezó a sentir como este se expandía y se endurecía obligándola a retirarse parte de él de su garganta.

─ Akaza-san… mmm

Akari comenzó a balancear su cabeza mezclando los fluidos de semen saliva y hasta un poco de sus jugos que había cogido de su mano sin que se dieran cuenta. Prosiguió así por un par de minutos hasta que sintió que su senpai le tomaba más confianza, pues Chizuru la había agarrado de los bollos y la sujetaba para profundizar sus embestidas.

─ agr Akaza-san estoy a punto

─ mmmchs…

Chizuru vino muy fuerte dentro de la boca de la niña, Akari saboreo con gusto sin desperdiciar nada. Luego se colocó de pie y dándole la espalda a su senpai levanto su falda y se bajó las bragas, mostrándole a su senpai su exquisito culo y rosada vulva que goteaba con insistencia.

─ Akari lo quiero dentro ahora

─ Pero

─ Akari necesita que la llenes con tu sabroso semen

Chizuru no se hiso esperar, tomo su pene y lo guio hasta la entrada húmeda de Akari y entro despacio maravillándose de lo ajustado que estaba. Era una sensación fascinante la que la vagina de esa niña podía hacerle al pene de Chizuru, pero había un problema el cual era que Akari levantó la voz, condenándolas a ser descubiertas.

─ ¡ay senpai! Me duele el ano

─ Lo siento mucho Chinatsu-chan

─ no te preocupes, estoy feliz que hemos llegado tan lejos que soportare el dolor que me provocas

─ Pero…

─ muévelo Yui-senpai, muévete y lléname el culo con tu semen

Por suerte afuera había un ruido aun mayor, pero Chizuru no se arriesgó así llevando su mano hasta la cara de Akari ordeno susurrándole que le chupara los dedos cosa que Akari hiso en el acto pues también estaba consciente de que podrían ser atrapadas si no guardaban el mayor silencia.

Chizuru reanudó sus movimientos suavemente pero acelerando a medida que los lubricantes de Akari inundaban su vagina haciendo que la penetración sea más fácil, pero contario a lo que Chizuru podría llegar a pensar, la vagina de Akari se acomodaba a la perfección que casi parecía que fue hecha para su pene.

─ mash shenpai mmm… dame mash

Chizuru iba y venía con sus caderas golpeando en lo profundo de la niña. Era tan majestuosamente sabrosa esa vagina que no soporto mucho tiempo, así aceleró sus caderas anticipando el orgasmo de Akari

─ estoy por correrme otra vez

─ Yo mmm… thasbien

Chizuru clavo un golpe sensación que hizo que Akari le apretara la verga con mucha fuerza corriéndose ambas al mismo tiempo. Chizuru cubrió con ambas manos la boca de la pelirroja y mordió el hombro de la niña para callar sus gemidos. Temblando siguió expulsando semen dentro de la niña tanto que la vagina de Akari se hincho y empezó a derramar fluidos por los costados, fluido que recorrió las piernas de ambas y cayó en el piso.

Chizuru se desplomó hacia atrás sin fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse, Akari cayó hacia adelante alzando el culo para que Chizuru vea el desastre que le había hecho ─ lo siento Akaza-san

─ tenemos que hacerlo otra vez

─ ¿eh?

─ ¡Yui-senpai! ¡tú semen se derrama!

* * *

 **Esa Chinatsu es una salvaje, después de todo Chizuru sabe bien como es ella pues Chizuru también se la tiró. Ahora que la pelirrosa ha logrado su objetivo se mantiene en duda si Yui le corresponderá pues como lo dijo Kyoko, quien también se tiró a Chinatsu, Yui solo busca sexo y nada más.**

 **Dejen sus pendejadas en los comentarios y si me da la gana les mandaré un mensaje.**

 **Fin**

 **De este capítulo :-P**

 **Hasta la otra!**


	11. Chapter 11

Habia llegado el momento en el que sus sentido comun le ha dejado avandonada, ya solo quedaba el cuerpo sin espiritu que por las caricias de su compañpera gozaba. Akari era prisionera en las sensaciones carnales, presa de los besos apasionados de kyoko.

"Mas kyoko-chan" dice y se retuerse sobre las sabanas de la rubia

Kyoko obedece a sus suplicas con mas movimientos de sus labios que presionan sobre el dulce canal y sorbe el jugo de sus pliegues a veces tragando en cantidad sin desperdeciar.

"Akari-chan por favor ya no lo soporto" ruega al ver a su amiga gozar sintiendose algo excluida

Akari asiente y le mira saltando de la cama a una altura considerable donde sus labios pueden alcanzar sin problemas la vara sencible de la rubia. Besa con delicadeza saboreando el liquido transparente que la punta gotea, se muerde los labios exitada y prosigue a sumergir el mienbro en su boca.

"Ahh akari" dice Kyoko cerrando sus ojos ante las complasidas caricias de aquella dulce boca

Kyoko piensa es su compañera y como habia mejorado su forma, tanto que siente algo de celos de que Akari se haya vuelto alguien adicto al sexo. Alguien a quien no le importa con quien sea, siempre y cuando pueda satisfacerla.

"Akari… dime…" trata de hablar la rubia casi haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no gemir

"Mhg…" Akari para sus acciones pero deja a la rubia seguir dentro de su boca

"¿has estado teniendo sexo con alguien mas que no sea Yui?"

Akari parece pensarlo un momento, una mala señal para la rubia ademas de que Akari se sacó la verga de la boca dejando que una corriente de aire golpeara los sentidos de Kyoko.

"Akari solo lo ha hecho con Saku-chan y Chizuru-senpai"

"a buenos pues"

Kyoko decidio dejar el tema de lado pues las cosas se estaban bajando de calentura y eso no era muy agradable.

"Akari estoy pensando una cosa" dice la rubia y tumba a la niña en la cama

"¿que es" dice Ajari dejando que la rubia le abriese las piernas y se colorara entre ellas.

Kyoko al hacer aquella accion se percató de que las rodillas de Akari tenian una herida de raspon "pensaba que tal vez en estas vacaciones fueramos otra vez de campamento"

"eso seria aahh divertido" dice la niña sintiendose invadida por la rubia ahi abajo

"wow sigues estando apretada como la ultima vez" Kyoko baja suavemente sobre la niña penetrando con delicadeza hasta estar frente a frente "claro que si Akari-chan, y faltan dos semanas para las vacaciones" dice y besa a la niña en los labio "pero quieron que me prometas una cosa"

"que aah… ¿que mmm… que es?"

"durante esas dos semanas, no quiero que tengas sexo con nadie"

"pero… mmm aaa"

"es solo una prueba"

"esra bienuuu aah"

"ok"


	12. Chapter 12

"¡preferiría estar con un sapo!"

"¡y a que estas esperando entonces!"

Ese griterío que deambulaba por los pasillos del colegio, eran protagonizados por la pareja dispareja de Nanamori. Himawari quien se sentía menospreciada por la castaña mientras Sakurako creía tener la razón.

"pues bien"

Himawari y Sakurako no llegaron a un acuerdo o en este caso, Hima no llegó a creerse las supuestas disculpas con las que la castaña creía podía hacer que la chica de tetas grandes volviera a su lado. Pero estaría haciendo mal, aunque se preocupara en realidad por Himawari, la excusa de Sakurako no tenia sentido alguno.

"¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?" decía Sakurako mientras seguía a su ex novia

"quiero que me entiendas… yo" dijo deteniéndose para hablar mejor "yo… creí en ti… ¡pero a ti te valió una mierda!" dijo tratando de sacar todo ese mal que tenía guardado en su interior

"¡no es cierto!" protesto Sakurako

"no seas hipócrita, vienes a mí con una falsa cara de arrepentimiento, crees que deba volver a tus brazos" Dijo Himawari sintiendo dentro de sí como su ultimo rayo de esperanza gracias a la castaña "¡para ti siempre he sido un juguete, una más de tu montón!"

"¡no es así!" dijo empezando a sentirse culpable y notando el dolor que le pudo haber causado a su exnovia "solo trato de ayudar"

"¿ayudar? ¡¿Ayudar a qué?!" dijo Hima algo dolida "tú no sabes cómo me sentía, como me dolía el tragarme tus engaños" Himawari sentía que su mundo se derrumbaría, no soportaría el seguir aguantando las lágrimas que pronto saldrían sin remedio

"¡que! Acaso tú también…" Sakurako aunque intentara comprenderla no lo lograba y parecía que cada vez le echaba más sal a la herida "no te fuiste a los brazos de Funami-senpai"

"mira tú…" Hima quería tanto golpear a esa cabeza hueca pero sabia que de nada serviría "no llegaste a pensar que tal vez hice lo que hice porque necesitaba sentirme amada, sentir el amor que me negaste Sakurako…"

Himawari fue vista por aquellas curiosas como poco a poco se derrumbó, ahí en los pasillos del colegio ante los ojos de Sakurako Himawari dejó fluir su dolor. Ya no le importaba que las personas la vieran llorar, ya no le importaba que las personas supiera lo que ella hiso, ya no le importaba nada.

Sakurako no podía sentirse más, pues en ese momento su persona solo podía compararse con un parasito que hace daño sin consideración. Aunque muchas no supieran la verdad, la señalaban y la culpaban de cada una de las lágrimas que Himawari derramaba.

Mientras tanto una persona que siguió la pelea de cerca y el dramón que mantienen ese par de chicas, se le había ocurrido una idea brillante para solucionar sus problemas. Pero no es que a ella le importase mucho la vida de las estudiantes, mas no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad para probarse así misma y su capacidad mental.

"Furutani-san Omuro-san" les llamó "saben que los pasillos no son lugares para que armen un escándalo"

Himawari quien estaba de rodillas limpio un poco su desdicha y se puso de pie, dispuesta a enfrentar su castigo pues aunque no estaba en condiciones sabía que pelear o hacer ruido en los pasillos estaba mal, y por eso debía ser penada de alguna manera. Sakurako solo acudió al llamado de su profesora sin decir una palabra, ella no tenía palabras para discutir ni tampoco podía culpar a alguien más.

"lo… lo siento Nishigaki-sensei" dijo Himawari

"…" Sakurako solo agachó la cabeza

"una simple disculpa no bastará para salirse de esta" dijo en tono autoritario "pero no pude no escuchar su plática de antes y como su profesora estoy dispuesta a ayudarles a superar sus problemas"

"eso no es necesario" dijo Himawari ya cansada de toda esa falacia "yo ya termine…"

"no es una opción para usted Furutani-san" dijo Nana "pero si así lo prefiere entonces tendré que llamar a sus representantes"

Sakurako se crispo un poco, tratar con sus hermanas ya le resultaba difícil y ahora tener que darles explicaciones a su madre significaba una sentencia de muerte. Para Himawari ocurría una historia diferente pero no tan distante, ya que pues estaría en riesgo su posición y comprometería la confianza que su madre le tenía y los sueños de Kaede como modelo a seguir, eso no podía permitirlo.

"¡está bien!" dijo Sakurako "yo haré lo que usted diga"

"buena elección Omuro-san" dijo nana, Himawari puno notar como ella sonrió disimulada "¿Qué me dice usted Furutani-san?"

"está bien…" dijo Himawari aunque no le gustaba la idea de volver a tratar con Sakurako

"estupendo, ahora acompáñenme por favor"

Las condujo hasta el laboratorio del colegio, algo extraño se preguntaba Himawari, ¿Qué podía haber ahí que les ayudase?. No sería una charla con la consejera del instituto cualquiera de esas cosas que se hacen en esos casos.

"bien, como ustedes no querrán hablar entre si…" dijo Nana estudiando el ambiente que entre las dos chicas había "me van a ayudar con una pequeña prueba, al final ustedes entenderán como se siente ser la otra sin siquiera haber cruzado una palabra"

Nana fue hacia unas camas cubiertas con sabanas que enseguida descubrió revelando nada fuera de lo común, solo que en ellas habían muchos cables con chupones que se supone estaban ahí para medir las actividades nerviosas o algo así.

"¿Cómo ayudara esto?" preguntó Sakurako

"simple, pero ya lo sabrán al final del experimento" dijo Nana muy excitada por haber encontrado a las candidatas perfectas para probar su nuevo invento

"de eso se trataba" dijo Himawari quien sospechaba desde que la había "solo nos quiere como conejillos de indias"

"mi culpa" dijo Nana "bueno, no las puede detener así que son libres de irse, pero recuerden que posiblemente sus representantes no estarán muy contentos cuanto escuchen lo de su pleito"

"¿nos está chantajeando?" dijo Himawari

"no claro que no, solo le estoy recordando las consecuencias de sus actos" dijo con una sonrisa

"yo…" Himawari miró a Sakurako buscando algo de apoyo, pero esta no se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada "¡está bien!"

"¡perfecto!" dijo Nana "solo tienen que acostarse en estas camas"

Las chicas procedieron a hacer lo que se le ordeno. Sakurako lo hizo sin detenerse a pensar, por su parte Himawari no estaba muy convencida de ello.

"sea lo que sea ¿dolerá?" preguntó Himawari a Nana quien estaba preparando a Sakurako para el proceso

"casi ni lo sentirán cuando termine" dijo la científica volviendo con Himawari para prepararla y terminar colocándole un casco o algo sobre la cabeza de la chica "un poco de hormigueo tal vez" dijo y se alejó de las chicas

"bien señoritas, cuando terminemos prometo que ustedes se entenderán mejor, pues sabrán que se siente estar en el lado contrario" dijo y levantó su mano hacia un interruptor "la prueba inicia e 5…"

De pronto fue como una corriente eléctrica que les atravesó de la cabeza hacia los pies, y tan pronto quisieron gritar que se detuviera sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se relajó entrando en un profundo sueño. Mientras seguían escuchando el conteo que Nana estaba haciendo, hasta que de pronto el numero salto al 468 número que provocó la reacción de Himawari.

"¡kyahh…!" dijo la chica de cabello azul recobrando su conciencia y saltando de la cama arrancando todo los cables sobre su cabeza y frente "¿Qué?"

"estas bien ahora, ya terminamos" dijo Nana "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"yo… no sé" dijo Himawari buscando a Sakurako con la mirada, la encontró aun en la cama acostada como si nada "¿Qué se supone que debía pasar?"

"nada importante, ahora ven aquí" dijo Nana sentada en una silla y sacando su celular "quiero que mires aquí" dijo y le mostro una imagen bastante caliente de dos chicas completamente desnudas y en posiciones sensuales

"¿Qué?" Himawari miró la imagen y por un segundo se sintió muy caliente, una reacción nueva que no había experimentado jamás al ver una simple imagen

"¿Cómo te sientes?" dijo Nana mientras lentamente cruzaba sus piernas

La acción de la profesora fue más notoria de lo que Himawari creía, ¿había sido así de candente antes?. Himawari estaba sonrojada pero no se sentía apenada por la imagen que Nana le mostró, es más, esa imagen flotaba en su mente acompañándola las suaves piernas que Nana mostraba en un provocador movimiento. Fue en el punto en el cual sus ojos se fijaron en el cuerpo de Nana que sin duda encendió algo más en Himawari, comenzando a notar mucho más sus pechos, piernas, rostro labios, todo parecía más notorio ahora. Himawari no sabía que le estaba sucediendo, pero conocía perfectamente las sensaciones, ella estaba excitada sexualmente.

"me… me siento… me siento caliente" respondió

Y así su flujo cayó rápidamente al percatarse de que cierta zona de su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma diferente al estímulo visual, dudando miró hacia abajo para descubrir un punto que levantaba su falda desde su entrepierna. Retrocedió lanzando un grito y llevó sus manos lejos de aquello que de pronto comenzó a bajar, y así su deseo sexual desapareció con el bulto antes visto.

"¿Qué es, que me hiso?" preguntó a la científica

"Al parecer mi experimento fue todo un excito" dijo levantándose de su silla y caminando hasta Sakurako que seguía dormida "como puedes ver aquí…" dijo levantando la falda de la castaña "ahora podrás saber lo que sentía Omuro-san, ahora podrás saber que se siente tener un pene, mientras que Omuro-san podrá experimentar el sentimiento contrario" dijo mostrando que Sakurako ya no tenía un pene.

* * *

 **Sensei nadaoriginal, no estoy muy convencido de hacer o no el fic anterior, pero me parece interesante desviarme del SakuHima que ya todos conocemos, de cualquier forma comenzaré a planteármelo mejor, además aun no sé quién será la pareja ideal para Himawari. De todas formas, gracias por sus palabras sensei y me gustaría mucho su opinión en este giro que ha dado este Fic, ahora Himawari será la que gozará y Sakurako comenzará a recibir palos.**


	13. Chapter 13

Era increíble todo lo que había sucedido, Himawari simplemente no lo podía creer aunque ya había visto las pruebas más que necesarias. Pero ¿podría ser bueno todo eso? ¿Simplemente ahora tendría una ventaja sobre Sakurako? Y más importante ¿será capaz de hacer aquello para lo que se dio el cambio?

Y mientras Sakurako seguía dormida en la camilla, Himawari daba vueltas por la sala, en tanto a Nana a ella solo se la veía sentada en una silla ojeando una revista científica, tal vez esperando una lluvia de preguntas por parte de Himawari

— no lo entiendo — decía Hima parando un momento para observar a la castaña — ¿esto es si quiera posible?

— Te abrumas demasiado Furutani-san — dijo nana — trata de calmarte, se mas como Ōmuro-san

— ¿Qué sea más como Sakurako? ¿Cómo puede si quiera saber cómo ella lo tomará cuando despierte?

— fácil — le respondió sin apartar la vista de la revista — esa parte de ella que ahora tu posees puede cambiar su forma de pensar, ahora al no tener un pene ella solo se preguntará una vez por él y después seguirá como si nada, como si nunca hubiera tenido una verga en primer lugar… solo quedaran los recuerdos de sus "vivencias" — nana dejó a un lado la revista y se levantó de la silla para caminar hacia la salida — la vida sigue Furutani-san, aunque tal vez sea un desperdicio, Ōmuro-san no la tenía muy grande pero aun así su leche era deliciosa.

— ¿Qué?

Era esa acaso una más de las víctimas de Sakurako, Nana debía haber dado explicaciones a Himawari pero su fuga ya estaba hecha. En ese momento unos quejidos llegaron a los oídos de Himawari volteando hacia la fuente que era la chica castaña que se retorcía para despertar

— ¡Sakurako! — Himawari se precipitó hacia la cama donde la castaña estaba acostada

Sakurako abrió los ojos sintiendo el fuego en ellos, ¿Cuánto había dormido? No estaba segura pero aquellos no le importaba pues la chica de cabello azul le miraba de cerca con una pose de preocupación. Sakurako entonces creyó que todo esto era un sueño pues si bien no es que ella le preocupara mucho que digamos, y ni hablar de que jamás la había visto así tan… ¿linda?

— ¿estás bien? — Himawari le sacó todos los cables que tenía en el cuerpo

— ¿Qué paso? — Dijo Sakurako incorporándose — me duele la cabeza…

— ¿no te sientes diferente? — preguntó imaginando que después de descubrir la falta de su miembro ella haría un berrinche

— no diferente… — Himawari se acercó más a ella para chequear su temperatura provocando que la castaña se sonrojara — ¿Qué haces? ¡Estás muy cerca!

— ¡cálmate ya! No es nada de lo que piensas — dijo alejándose rápidamente pues tal vez se había pasado un poquito

— si claro ¿ahora seguro y me querrás violar con tu nueva cosa? Eres una atrevida — Himawari quedó boquiabierta — las escuche hablar… ahora estoy del otro lado como querías

— ¿lo sabes? — Sakurako no hiso más que saltar de la cama y palmear su entrepierna

— Se siente raro ya no tener una polla — dijo sonrojándose pues le pareció vergonzoso hablar de ello — ahora que se hiso lo que querías… — su sonrojo se hiso más grande y con gran esfuerzo trató de ver a Himawari — ¿quieres tu… volver a ser mi novia?

Himawari no entendía bien cómo es que Sakurako lo asimilaba tan bien, era como lo había dicho Nana y la castaña solo se lo preguntó una sola vez y nada más. Pero regresando a lo que empezó todo eso Himawari aún se sentía menospreciada por la castaña y volver con ella ahora no significaba que las cosas fueran diferentes, más había algo extraño en la nueva forma de Sakurako y eso le intrigaba a Himawari.

— entonces…

— Sakurako — Himawari no tenía garantías de que Sakurako la volviera a usar pero tal vez pueda experimentar nuevos sentimientos ahora que la castaña ya no poseía un pene — sabes que lo que hiciste no es algo que yo pueda olvidar fácilmente pero… — Himawari desvió la mirada tratando de descubrir si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto — …todos merecen una nueva oportunidad, pero tengo condiciones

— ¿condiciones?

— así es, te las diré hoy en la noche, así que ven a mí y te diré los términos

¿¡Términos! ¡Condiciones!? Himawari no entendía que fue lo que sucedió y estaba actuando ya de forma autoritaria, como si en realidad se mereciera ser la novia de Sakurako pues aunque la castaña se equivocó, Himawari tampoco fue un buen ejemplo. Estaba confundida con su nueva anatomía y ahora su pensamiento también se había vuelto diferente.

Otra cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Himawari fue que ahora debía esconder sus erecciones, y cómo diablos no iba a tenerlas si estaba rodeada de chicas hermosas con cuerpos de princesas. La nueva forma de ver a las mujeres parecía traerle problemas, desarrollando sentimientos ajenos al amor pero realmente fuertes.

— ¿Cómo es que se controla esta cosa? — se preguntaba ya en el salón del consejo a salvo de momento

En el salón del consejo las actividades ya habían terminado y gracias a los cielos la habían dejado sola pues las integrantes ya se habían marchado. Pero realmente fue duro no prestar atención a sus senpais, sus piernas, sus pechos, sus traseros, incluso Sakurako le sacaba uno que otro levantamiento de cabeza a su nuevo amigo. Varias veces su mente le daba una imagen de ella embistiendo a Sakurako, o una Ayano de rodillas chupándosela, o una Rise en cuatro recibiéndola por atrás o a una Chitose bañada con su semen.

— rayos solo pensar en mujeres hace que reaccione — Himawari caminó por el salón tratando de bajar su erección, pues no podía irse a casa con eso apuntando por ahí

Pero por mucho que intentara concentrarse su mente le engañaba y la imagen de Sakurako desnuda la inundaba. Lanzó un sonoro suspiro y levantó su falda para ver y tal vez conocer a su compañero, claro era la primera vez que lo veía directamente y no dejaba de sentir curiosidad.

— Sakurako tenía uno pequeño, pero sabía usarlo muy bien — dijo bajando sus bragas para verlo mejor — wow, ahora que lo veo bien parece que es incluso más grande que el de Funami-senpai

Himawari estaba haciendo mal pues cada pensamiento y comparación que estaba haciendo provocaba que su miembro se pusiera aún más duro.

— ¡no se detiene! Veamos — lo intento bajar pero él no cedía — siento cosquillas en la punta

— oh Furutani-san todavía estas ¡eh! — Himawari se asustó de la intruso e intentó rápidamente ocultar su "vergüenza" — Furutani-san… no sabía que eras futanari

— yo yo… — era raro para Himawari pero no estaba tan avergonzada como creía incluso quería mostrarle su pene a esa chica — fue un accidente

— ¿accidente? — dijo ella sacando un pañuelo para limpiar su nariz que empezaba a gotear sangre

— fue fue Nishigaki-sensei — Himawari lentamente volteo de frente y levantó su falda para que su senpai se deleitara

— ¿hiciste un cambio? — Himawari se sorprendió de que ella lo supiera, podría ser acaso que no eran las primeras

— ¿tú sabes sobre eso senpai? — preguntó

— ¡claro! Muchas son las que lo han hecho — Himawari maldijo internamente a Nana por haberles engañado — pero me sorprende tu tamaño, tal vez tenga algo que ver con tu rápido desarrollo

Chitose parecía conocer mucho sobre el asunto, entonces sabría más sobre cómo hacer para que su erección baje.

— ¿acaso quieres ayuda Furutani-san? — Himawari sabía que su senpai era la más zorra del colegio, tal vez fue por eso que no se esforzó en ocultárselo a ella

— ¿Cómo hago para que baje?

— fufu Furutani-san, eres inexperta cuando ya has tenido relaciones

No es que eso sea cosa de orgullo pero además no entendía como funcionaba las futanaris, si bien ella terminaba sus deseos con el orgasmo, Sakurako tendría mucho más energía — yo no se

— ¿intentaste la masturbación?

Conocía la palabra pero no conocía la técnica — yo no sé cómo hacerlo

— ¿nunca te has masturbado?

— yo si lo he hecho pero no he pajeado un pene — hasta ella misma quedaba atónita con la soltura que usaba ahora para expresar esos temas

— ¿de verdad?

— bueno… solo la había chupado

— en ese caso…

Chitose se acercó a ella y planto un beso salvaje que Himawari recibió gustosa, en seguida sintió una caricia ajena hacer presión en la punta de su pene provocando que gimiera en el beso. Chitose dejó que respirada mientras sin apartar su mirada descendió hasta quedar de rodillas con el pene de Himawari acariciando su mejilla

— como esta será tu primera vez, bastara con que te corras para que se te baje

Chitose beso la punta y como si fuera electricidad recorrió todo el cuerpo de Himawari, instintivamente se movió hacia adelante permitiéndole a Chitose recibirlo con la boca para comenzar a darle una mamada.

— Es tan grande que no puedo metérmela toda — dijo después de chupar un poco — la de Funami-san si me cabía

Chitose entonces uso sus dedos y atacó la vagina de Himawari, esta gritó extasiada y una nueva sensación la atrapó. No resistió ese impulso y algo recorrió por su miembro hacia afuera, Chitose intento recibirla pero su boca no fue lo suficientemente grande y su capacidad para tragar no fue lo suficientemente veloz, sin soportarlo sacó el miembro de Himawari de su boca dejando que este bañara su cara con el semen restante.

— Tu sabor es delicioso — dijo después de tragar toda la leche de Himawari, por otro lado la chica estaba agotada y su miembro se encogía rápidamente — me encanta, debemos repetirlo otro día.


End file.
